Are We In Love?
by Syaoran-fan
Summary: Formally known as Playing Around with each otherSS are living together as roommates. Syaoran has a girlfriend and Sakura, boyfriend. They are just best friends right? Then why do they end up in each others arms every now and then? chapter 10
1. our little secret

I don't own CCS

Chapter 1: Getting drunk and our little secret 

The 20 year old Sakura woke up from her sleep. She looked at the clock and it read 7:30. She was so happy that it was a Saturday since there was no work. She got off her bed and went to go put her robe on and headed towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. As she was walking towards the kitchen she heard the frying pan being used. She smiled she knew that it was Syaoran. So Sakura went in the kitchen to help him.

"Good morning" she said as she started to set up the table.

Syaoran looked at her and smiled "Good morning to you too."

"How long ago did you wake up?"

"Just 15 minutes ago." replied Syaoran as he flipped the pancakes.

"So what are you doing today, got any plans with Xie Xie?" asked Sakura. Xie Xie was Syaoran's girlfriend. She had deep black eyes and her hair was black with some red streaks. Sakura didn't like her that much for a whole bunch of reasons.

Syaoran putted some pancakes on the plate and gave it to Sakura to put on the table and he started to crack some eggs.

"Nope. She has work for some reason so that means I'm free. What about you? Do you have to do anything with Chen?" asked Syaoran as he putted the eggs on the plate and went to the table.

Sakura thought for a moment and said "No. If I remembered correctly he said he had to do errands. So that means were both free." Chen was Sakura's boyfriend and Syaoran didn't trust him. For the same reason Sakura didn't like Xie Xie. Chen was around Syaoran's height 5'8, and had brown hair. But he didn't know that is what Sakura thought about her. 

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sakura as she grabbed some pancakes and some eggs.

"Nothing." Said Syaoran as he went to get some orange juice.

"Hey since I'm not going to do anything either and both of our partners are (partners in my terms mean either girlfriend or boyfriend) busy with things, why don't we both go somewhere." suggested Sakura.

"Okay. Say how's Tomoyo?" Tomoyo moved to England with Eriol a couple of months after they got married.

"Hasn't Eriol been in touch?" asked Sakura. Syaoran shook his head. "Anyways, they're doing fine. Tomoyo told me that she's pregnant."

"Really? Wow. How many months?" 

"I think two weeks." replied Sakura.

"Okay so were do you want to go after breakfast?" Asked Syaoran.

"How about movies, go to the park, then eat lunch at the new restaurant in town and you can choose after that." said Sakura.

"That sounds fine." replied Syaoran as he started to put hi plate in the sink. Sakura went up to him with her plate and said "You already cooked me breakfast so you go and get ready while I wash the dishes." So Syaoran went to his room to change. As Sakura was doing the dishes the phone rang. She went to pick it up.

"Hello?" asked Sakura.

"Hi Sakura is Syaoran home" snapped Xie Xie. Xie Xie also didn't like Sakura becuase she was living with Syaoran.

"Oh Hi. Wait her I will go and get him."

"No you don't have to just tell him that work is going to be crazy for this weekend and I wont be able to be with him. Got IT? don't forget that message. So bye!"

"Yeah. well Bye." Sakura hung the phone up and went back to rinse the dishes.

Just then Syaoran came out of his room with a green shirt and brown khakis. 

"Sakura who was on the phone?" asked Syaoran.

"That was Xie Xie She said that she will be busy this weekend and won't be able to be with you." sighed Sakura. She knew Xie Xie couldn't be trusted.

"Okay." was all Syaoran said. he sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Sakura came out of the kitchen and went in her room to change as well.

When she came out she was wearing blue petal pushers with a pink top.

"Okay Syaoran I'm ready to go." said Sakura as she went to the living room. They both went out of the house and went to Syaoran's green Porsche and headed to the movie theater. As they were driving Sakura's cell rang. 

"hello Sakura speaking."

"hey lovely" It was Chen.

"hi Chen why did you call?" Syaoran winced at his name.  
"Sorry about not being with you today and I am also going to be doing things tomorrow also. forgive me?"

Sakura was a little disappointed but said "That's alright. So I'll see you after the weekends then right?"  
"Right bye"

"bye." 

Sakura turned her phone off and looked at Syaoran. 

"I guess were both free tomorrow also what do you want to do then." asked Sakura.

"What? Chen couldn't be with you tomorrow also." asked Syaoran.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay so how about we go movies and eat at the aquarium then tomorrow we can go to the park and eat at that new restaurant how does that sound?" asked Syaoran.

"Sounds good to me. And tonight we'll go to a club. I feel like dancing."

Just then they arrived at the theaters.

When they got out of the car Syaoran ended up choosing the movie and getting the tickets while Sakura buys the popcorn. 

"So Syaoran what movie are we going to watch." asked Sakura.

"That's a surprise." Replied Syaoran as they both went into the theater room. They found a placed to sit and waited till the movie started. The thing that slipped Syaoran's mind was that Sakura didn't like seeing scary movies and they ended up seeing one.

As the movie progress Sakura started to hold really tight to Syaoran's arm. While Syaoran was enjoying the movie and Sakura on his arm. In a couple of incidents Sakura kept on hugging Syaoran instead of his arm and Syaoran had to calm her down by holding her like a child and whispering in her ear so the other people wont get mad.

*********Syaoran's thoughts******

**__**

As we were watching the movie I suddenly remembered that Sakura hated to watch scary movies. But it was too late to go. Then as we were watching Sakura started to hold my arm which was fine. But then she started to hug me as the really scary parts came on and I had to calm her down. As I was doing that I felt something different between her and me. Different with Xie Xie when I hold her. What does it mean? We are just friends Right?

******Sakura's thoughts*******

**__**

When we were watching a scary movie that I didn't know we were watching I was holding onto Syaoran's arm. Which was fine at first but then when scarier parts were showing I held onto his chest for my dear life. When he was holding me I felt so warm and safe. Not that scared watching the movie. Then when he started to whisper things in my ear I felt calm and relaxed. Something inside of me I have never felt before. anytime in my life. I mean this happened before with Chen and I but this feeling is different. What does it mean?

*****Regular Pov**********

After the movie Sakura and Syaoran went to the car.

"I am so sorry Sakura I forgot that you hated scary movies. Will you forgive me?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah I forgive you it was just a mistake and it happens." replied Sakura.

"Okay then let's go to the Aquarium." And Syaoran drove off.

When they got there they started to look around the place.

"This is the best place to eat. I wish Chen was here." said Sakura as she looked at her surroundings. She smiled looking around. The place that they ate was a restaurant where you eat and the whole place is all glass where the fishes swim. Syaoran was looking at the place to even though his been here more than once. He never really looked at that much. He smiled seeing Sakura smiled as he look some more. Then he frowned seeing Chen on the other side of the room with a girl accompanying him.

"Sakura does Chen have any female workers?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked at him confused. 

"No. Why?" said Sakura.

"Nothing Just wondering." Syaoran didn't want to tell Sakura or else she would have made a scene. He then looked somewhere else besides the other table.

"So I see that you and Xie Xie's relationship is going well." Said Sakura trying to make a conversation.

"Not really. This couple months we have been both busy. It's either I have a lot of work to do or it's the other way around. I don't know. I think I might break up with her if this keeps up. How about you and Chen?" explained Syaoran.

Sakura was a little happy he was breaking up with Xie Xie but not because she was a bad person but for another reason. She doesn't know why.

"Chen and I are doing pretty well except for the fact that every other weekend or day he gets busy with things. But other than that it's doing fine." When Sakura said that she didn't feel all that happy. That was the same with Syaoran. To Syaoran Chen isn't the best guys in the world and he knew it was true.

After that little conversation they began to order their food and eat. When they finished eating they went home. When they got home it was 6:15. So Sakura decided to watch tv while Syaoran went to his laptop to check his e-mail and do some work before they go to the club. When it was 7:00 Sakura and Syaoran started to get ready. Sakura wore a pink alter top with a black leather jacket skirt that went to mid-thigh and black sandals. Syaoran wore black shoes pants and a black leather jacket with a dark green shirt. When it was 7:15 Syaoran and Sakura left the house. While they were driving they talked a little.

"Okay Sakura what club are we going to?" asked Syaoran.

"How about the Ocean Club." replied Sakura. (I've been to that club it's a little small but it's nice. Even though it was only for adults. My friends and I went and we were all 12yrs. old. and that was last year it was just a field trip to celebrate the end of the year field trip. cool huh.)

"Sounds good to me." said Syaoran. 

When they got to the club they went to a table booth. A waiter came up to them to ask what they wanted to drink.

"I'll take a pina colata" said Syaoran.

Sakura ordered a martini. When their drinks came they sipped a little and started to dance. Most of the songs were fast so they didn't get a lot of body contact. They went back to the booth to rest a little and drink some more. After 15 minutes of drinking they started to dance. When they got to the dance floor a slow song came on. 

"Uh Sakura do you want to dance?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah I'd love to." And Sakura putted her arms around Syaoran's neck while Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's tiny waist. When they were dancing they felt something that made them pull closer to each other. They kept dancing till another fast song came on and they immediately pulled apart. Syaoran stayed at the dance floor dancing while Sakura went to go get another drink. After 15mins more of dancing Syaoran went to the booth to drink again and he saw Sakura going to the bathroom. When Sakura came out she decided to sit and rest since her head was spinning. 

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Syaoran.

"aaaa don't know." Sakura said she was drunk. (Sakura was addicted to the drink okay.)

"Your drunk Sakura so let's go home." Replied Syaoran. (Syaoran is just a little drunk)

"akay." said Sakura as Syaoran helped her out of the booth and into the car. The time they left the club was 11:45. As they were going home Sakura and Syaoran were silent.

When they got home Syaoran had to help Sakura walk to the front door. When they were inside Sakura started to play with Syaoran's hair while Syaoran helped her getting to her room.

"Syaoran we have been best friends since we were little right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes we have." replied Syaoran.

"Did you know that I have liked you since we were 10 years old." 

"Sakura your drunk you don't know what your talking about."

"yesh I doo. I have feelings for you and still do. Did you ever have feelings for me.?" 

Just then Syaoran stopped. And looked at Sakura. 

"Yeah. But Sakura were just friends."

"When did you like me?"  
"Uh I don't really know since 10 but that was a long time ago and I'm not sure if the feeling is the same. but I could maybe I guess I do like you."

"But then why do you have a girl friend?" Said Sakura acting like a child and was now playing with Syaoran's shirt. Sakura was moving her hand up and down his chest outlining his muscles. 

Syaoran looked at her and said "I don't really know?"

"Let me tell you something I don't know why either." Sakura whispered in his ear. Now Sakura and Syaoran were in Sakura's room. 

"Come on Sakura get into bed." said Syaoran helping her.

"Not unless you come with." now Sakura was playing with his shirt.

"Sakura I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend." stammered Syaoran.

"You said you were breaking up with her. So I'm free."

"No your not you still have Chen." 

"No I am not. Because I'm breaking up with him tomorrow." 

"Still...."

"Still what? am I not pretty enough?"

"No Sakura you are very pretty and-" Syaoran couldn't finish his sentence since Sakura putted her lips on his. Syaoran tried to pull apart but couldn't. He couldn't resist the kiss she was giving him. So instead of pulling away he gave in and deepened it. The only time they pulled apart was for air.

"Sakura I'm not sure about this."

"Then why didn't you pull apart from the kiss?" Sakura said caressing his cheek with one hand and playing with his hair with the other.

"..."

"Thought so. Also Syaoran this will be our little secret." whispered Sakura as she started to come close to Syaoran's face and began to plant kisses on his face and pulled him on her bed. After a few more kisses Syaoran started to kiss Sakura's neck and worked his way up to her lips....... 

************************

The next morning.

The alarm clock went off at 7:30. Syaoran woke up and his head was a little dizzy and his eyes were blurry. He turned his head to the right and saw this figure. When his eyes got into focused he saw Sakura's face.

Syaoran was confused so he tried to remember what happened last night.

******Flashback****

__

"Syaoran we have been best friends since we were little right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes we have." replied Syaoran.

"Did you know that I have liked you since we were 10 years old." 

"Sakura your drunk you don't know what your talking about."

"yesh I doo. I have feelings for you and still do. Did you ever have feelings for me.?" 

Just then Syaoran stopped. And looked at Sakura. 

"Yeah. But Sakura were just friends."

"When did you like me?"  
"Uh I don't really know since 10 but that was a long time ago and I'm not sure if the feeling is the same. but I could maybe I guess I do like you."

"But then why do you have a girl friend?" Said Sakura acting like a child and was now playing with Syaoran's shirt. Sakura was moving her hand up and down his chest outlining his muscles. 

Syaoran looked at her and said "I don't really know?"

"Let me tell you something I don't know why either." Sakura whispered in his ear. Now Sakura and Syaoran were in Sakura's room. 

"Come on Sakura get into bed." said Syaoran helping her.

"Not unless you come with." now Sakura was playing with his shirt.

"Sakura I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend." stammered Syaoran.

"You said you were breaking up with her. So I'm free."

"No your not you still have Chen." 

"No I am not. Because I'm breaking up with him tomorrow." 

"Still...."

"Still what? am I not pretty enough?"

"Sakura I'm not sure about this."

"Then why didn't you pull apart from the kiss?"

"..."

"Thought so. Also Syaoran this will be our little secret."

********End of Flashback*****

Syaoran got up from bed and started to head for the bathroom. To clean his self up. 

__

"...Syaoran this will be our little secret."

"...Syaoran this will be our little secret."

"...Syaoran this will be our little secret."

Kept repeating in his head as he turned on the shower.

*************

Sakura just woke up when she heard the shower being on. She didn't bother to get up because her head was spinning. So she stayed in bed. She wished so much that she wasn't so drunk last night. But hey she couldn't help she was addicted. But then it wasn't so bad because of Syaoran.

******

Syaoran just finished his shower and was already changed. So he decided to make breakfast. 

****Syaoran's Thoughts******

**__**

Does Sakura really mean what she said last night m because she was pretty drunk and she could have said that for no reason. But then again.. The kiss she gave me felt different it felt warm and inviting...

***************************

Syaoran just finished making breakfast. he sat down to eat when Sakura came in and sat across from him.

"Good morning" Sakura whispered.

"Same here." replied Syaoran.

"So Syaoran do you still want to go ahead with the whole park thing?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah if you-" but Syaoran was interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get that for you Syaoran." replied Sakura as she slowly got up from her seat to the phone. 

"Hello." asked Sakura.

"Oh. Hi. Sakura. it's me Xie Xie. Is Syaoran home?"

"Yeah let me get him." sighed Sakura. "Syaoran it's Xie Xie."

Syaoran went up to the phone and Sakura went to the table to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning Xie Xie."

"Good morning to you too Syaoran. Anyways I wanted to know if you were free for lunch and dinner today. Since my work has been finished."

"Xie Xie I would love to but I can't I already got plans." said Syaoran.

"What kind of plans and maybe I could help."

"No that's okay. I have stuff to do and that's all that you need to know."

"Alright but if you do change your mind call me. Bye"

"Bye." and Syaoran hung the phone up.

"So what was that about." Asked Sakura when he came back.

"Xie Xie didn't have work today and she was hoping to have lunch and dinner with me."

"Why don't you?"

"Because remember wee going somewhere today."

"Yeah well I forgot about that. We could reschedule for next week. Besides I'm still a little dizzy from last night."

"That reminds me Sakura about last night. Did you really mean what you said?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know? I can tell you my answer if you tell me yours?"

"I don't know? I am sort of confused. I guess I do but then I don't know Sakura. I have to sort it out."

"Okay I understand. But to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure either."

"Then what was last night all about.?"

"Not sure. It's just like you told me you're not sure and maybe I do feel something or not. If I do then I'll tell you when I figure it out also."

"So we cancel today's plans."

"Yeah I guess because of my condition. And you can still decide to go out with Xie Xie or not. Until were really sure about this okay. Oh. and just to let you know I am going to be at home the whole day."

Syaoran nodded. Sakura got up from the table and went to her room.

Syaoran then went to the phone and dialed Xie Xie's number.

Xie Xie heard the phone ringing so she got out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello.?" asked Xie Xie. 

"Hi. it's me. Do you still want to have lunch and dinner? My plans just got postponed till next week." replied Syaoran.

"Yeah sure how about we have lunch at my place and dinner at that new restaurant."

"Yeah fine. I'll see you later at 12 then. bye." Syaoran hung the phone up.

Syaoran then went to Sakura's room to ask if she needed anything.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." Yelled Sakura

Syaoran came in the room and saw Sakura on the computer.

"Hey Sakura before I leave for lunch do you need anything?"

Sakura turned around and said, "No that's okay. If I do I can get it myself thank you anyways." 

"Okay then see you later."

"Bye."

Syaoran then went to his room and change. Then he left the house.

When he got to Xie Xie's house he rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened revealing Xie Xie.

"Hi Syaoran. Your early." replied Xie Xie giving him a kiss on his lips. But Syaoran reluctantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Xie Xie as she led him inside her house and into the living room.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Sakura."

Xie Xie glared at him for mentioning her name. But smiled. "Why would you be worried about her?"

"Because she's my best friend and roommate I have to care." said Syaoran as he sat on the couch. Xie Xie sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Syaoran just for once let's concentrate about us. Since were hardly together."

"Whatever you say."

"Good so instead of me making lunch let's eat out." said Xie Xie as she got of his lap and they both went out.

**************

Sakura was of the computer and was on her way out towards the door when the phone rang. Sakura went to go pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Sakura. It's me Tomoyo how are you doing?" 

"Tomoyo? Hi. I'm doing fine how about you?"

"Same, same guess what Eriol and I are spending a year in Tomoeda. Isn't that great?"

"AHHHHH!!!!! Tomoyo this is wonderful news when are you coming?"

" Tomorrow morning."

"Okay do you need anyone to pick you up?"

"No That's okay since you probably have work."

"Then were are you going to live?"

" Were renting a house right next to your house."

"That's good so we don't have to travel so much just to see each other."

"Yeah. Well I got to finish packing I'll see you later Sakura."

"Same her Tomoyo. Bye" and Sakura hung the phone up and went outside to do some walking. 

As Sakura was walking she started to do some thinking about last night.

*******Sakura's thoughts***********

**__**

Okay.. So Syaoran and I slept together. Nothing big. Anyways do I love Syaoran as a friend or something more. I have Chen so wouldn't that mean love. But if it is why do I feel safe and happy around Syaoran. I just hope I can figure this out before it gets out of control.

*******************************

Okay so this chapter is a little confusing but in the later chapters it will come together I hope. Okay so tell me what you think about the first chapter and tell me if you have ideas for this story. It would help a lot. Also please check out my other work I think you would enjoy those also.


	2. talking and thinking

I don't own ccs

here's the second chapter and i hope you will like this chapter as much as you all liked the first. I think most of you might know what's going to happen through out the whole story. but I'm going to twist things up just for fun. just to let you know this one is a little boring. enjoy.

Chapter 2 Talking and Thinking

Syaoran and Xie Xie were eating lunch at a cafe'. As they were waiting for their food Syaoran was in deep thought till Xie Xie interrupted her. 

"So Syaoran what did you do yesterday when I was...uh-busy doing work?" asked Xie Xie with a gentle voice.

"I went with a friend to a movie, ate lunch at the Aquarium." replied Syaoran.

Xie Xie jumped a little from her seat when he mentioned the Aquarium.

"Anything else?" 

"went to a dancing club" said Syaoran 

"Did you have fun?" her voice became more stern this time.

"Yeah.. It was a lot of fun."

"Who did you go with?" her voice started to fill with anger hoping it wasn't who she thought it would be.

"...Sakura..." stuttered Syaoran absently forgetting he was talking to Xie Xie and trying not to look at he face.

This time Xie Xie just glared at him with her voice being raised

"How could you go with her? She has her own boy friend you know?"

"Yeah.. but he was busy and since we didn't have anything to do. We decided to go places AS FRIENDS."

Xie Xie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she talked again.

"Syaoran it doesn't seem that way when you talk about what you did yesterday as friends."

"But we are friends."

"Fine I'll believe you because I trust you and I know you wouldn't hurt me like this. So I'll take your word for it." Right now Syaoran had guilt built inside him of what she just said. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

Just then the food came.

"Xie Xie let's just have our lunch. I don't think I could go to dinner with you tonight."

"Yeah I was just about to ask you that."

Then they started to eat. When they finished Syaoran dropped her off her house and headed home.(just to let you know Syaoran and Sakura live in a big house. similar to a mansion)

*****England*******

Tomoyo just got off the phone with Sakura and headed to the living room were Eriol was reading a book next to the fire place.

"I am so happy you have to do business in Japan for a year." replied Tomoyo as she sat across from him. 

Eriol looked up from his book and smiled looking at her.

"I thought it was good thing because the baby will be born in Japan and Sakura will be there by your side." he replied closing the book.

"And a good time to get Sakura away from Chen and hopefully get her to be with Syaoran. It's a good thing because were going to a whole bunch of parties and we have to take a friend whose in the business. A good way for them to be together." said Tomoyo.

Eriol looked at the grandfather clock next to the window and it read 12:30. (Let's pretend it is okay)

He then looked at Tomoyo and said "Tomoyo I think it's best that we go to the airport now."

"Yeah your right let's go." 

So Tomoyo and Eriol grabbed their luggage's and went to the airport. 

************Back in Japan at Xie Xie's house*******

When Xie Xie opened her door the phone rang and she went to go and pick it up.

"Hello?" asked Xie Xie.

"Hey, it's me sweets." said a gentle voice.

"hey how are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Fine."

"So did you tell him yet?"

"No I didn't but tomorrow I'm going over his house to tell him."

"Okay so I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah. bye love."

"bye." Then Xie Xie hung the phone up and went upstairs.

********Syaoran*******

As Syaoran pulled up in the driveway he started to feel uneasy because of what Xe Xie said.

**__**

"Fine I'll believe you because I trust you and I know you wouldn't hurt me like this. So I'll take your word for it." 

He tried shaking it out of his head but couldn't. As he went inside the house he started to look for Sakura. But didn't. So he wrote a note on the refrigerator and took a walk in the park.

*****Sakura********* 

As Sakura was walking along the stores she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry sir" apologized Sakura as she stood up pretty quickly and helped the guy up.

"It's okay it was my fault I wasn't watching were I was going anyways." as the guy stood up and looked at the lady in front of him.

"Sakura! What are you doing out here?" 

Sakura looked at the voice and smiled at him. "Taking a walk. What about you Chen I thought you had to take care of stuff."

Chen was quiet for a moment then said "..I'm on my break---so I decided to take a walk also."

"Oh.. then come with me to the park." said Sakura as she linked her hands with his and they headed straight to the park.

When they got to the park they started to talk.

"I really miss you, we haven't spend enough time together these couple months." said Sakura.

"I know but work is work." replied Chen.

Sakura stopped walking and headed for a bench near them. Chen followed her and sat next to her. Sakura putted her head on his shoulder and her right hand was playing with his left hand. While Chen's other hand (or arm) was around Sakura's waist.

Chen looking at the sky while Sakura was playing with his hands.

Just on the other side of the park Syaoran was walking. Trying to clear his thoughts.

As he was walking he saw a lot of couples at the park. He didn't pay attention to most of them except one. Syaoran stopped walking and looked at the couple sitting down at the bench playing. For some odd reason Syaoran felt uneasy and he didn't know why. After a while of gaping he finally walked up to the couple and tried to keep a cool voice.

"Erm.. Hi Sakura,...Chen" interrupted Syaoran on the side of the bench as he watched Sakura look up from what she was doing. 

Sakura turned her head to the side and saw Syaoran. She smiled seeing him even though she doesn't know why. Chen on the other hand frowned at first, and tried smiling at him.

"Oh.. Hi...Syaoran.." greeted Chen.

"Hey Syaoran. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were out with.. Xie Xie." said Sakura as her gentle voice became a growl.

"I was but just for lunch." replied Syaoran. then he looked at Chen. "Sakura i thought Chen had to do stuff this weekend, why is he here?"

Chen reluctantly replied "I'm here taking a break with my one and only.." giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead. 

"okay-." was all Syaoran could say.

"So Chen what did you do yesterday, went to any restaurants lately?" smirked Syaoran.

Chen glared at him wondering what he was up to. "nothing much."

"Like what." asked Sakura.

"meeting -uh.. client at..erm..the.. the Aquarium yeah that's it" replied Chen

Since Sakura is still a little dense she really couldn't tell that it was a lie. Syaoran glared at him for not telling the truth.

"I didn't see you there. When Syaoran and I ate there at lunch. maybe we came at different times. Oh well."

Chen reluctantly looked at his watch and said "oh.. look at the time. I have to go now Sakura. i'll see you tomorrow bye." as he got up and started to walk to the nearest exit. 

"Bye Chen.." whispered Sakura. She then looked at Syaoran who was still standing next to her.

"okay so what brings you here to the park?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing much just came here to think." replied Syaoran.

"okay"

"hey Sakura did you have lunch yet?"

"yeah I did, but thanks for asking."

"Are you going home already?"

"I guess so. You coming?" asked Sakura as she stood up from the bench

"Yeah." replied Syaoran as they both started to head for home.

When they got home it was 5:15.

Sakura went to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Syaoran went to the living room to watch some TV.

As Syaoran was watching Sakura came and sat on the other couch watching also.

"So did Tomoyo or Eriol called today?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah. Before I forget they said that they are coming here tomorrow." responded Sakura

"Really for what reason?"

"Let's see I don't remember her saying any so I really don't know. All I know is that they're staying in Tomoeda for a year."

"Where are they going to live?"

"That's the good part. You know the empty house next door to us-"

"What you mean is they're going to live right next to us?" 

Sakura nodded.

"That's great" replied Syaoran as he tried to smile. _"This is going to be the most crazy year." thought Syaoran. _Every time Tomoyo and Sakura were together something crazy always happens. Especially When Eriol tags along.

They both watched TV till it was 7:30.

"Hey Syaoran do you want to go somewhere to eat?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter where we go as long as we get to eat. Do you have anything on your mind?"

Syaoran thought for a moment and then said "Yeah I think I do."

"Okay then let's go."

So Sakura and Syaoran went to his dark green Porsche, and they headed to a fancy restaurant called, "Brown Derby's"

They went inside took a seat and ordered their food and some white wine to go with.

As they were waiting for their food again they began to talk.

"So what did you and Xie Xie do?" asked Sakura

"All we did was go eat lunch at a cafe' and talk. What about you?"

"Nothing much. After you left the house Tomoyo called and I told you what we talked about. Then I went outside to walk. I bumped into Chen and we went to the park. And you know the rest. How about you?"

"All we talked about was what we did yesterday."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she grew tense, then she said "Did... You tell her about ..you know what happened last night?"

"No.. I left that out." replied Syaoran. 

Sakura sighed in relief then asked "What else happened?"

"We got into a little argument and I took her home."

"Sorry about what happened."

"No.. It's okay I really didn't feel like eating with her anyways."

Sakura was going to say something but the food arrived so they started to eat and drink their wine. After they ate they went out of the restaurant a little drunk because of the wine. So instead of driving they decided to take a walk at the park. 

As they were walking to the bridge they were quiet. Sometimes when they walked their hands would touch each other and they would blush for no reason.

As they got to the bridge Sakura looked over the bridge and looked at the moon's reflection on the water.

"Today was a great day isn't it Syaoran? I mean I actually got to see Chen even though it was a short time." said Sakura.

"Sakura there's something you should know about Chen?" replied Syaoran as he stood next to Sakura. He was trying to find a way to tell Sakura that Chen has been cheating on her. 

"Syaoran if it's something bad, please don't tell me right now. I am enjoying myself and I don't want it to get ruined. So what did you want to tell me." whispered Sakura as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"Nothing much except that you both look happy together." lied Syaoran 

Sakura sort of frowned at his answer and she doesn't know why. then said "Thanks."

Sakura looked at the moon then looked at Syaoran.

__

"You know Syaoran every time I look at you it doesn't seem like were friends." thought Sakura. 

Syaoran felt that Sakura was looking at him so he looked at her. 

There eyes met and they stared into each other's eyes as if it was the first time they met.

Syaoran moved a little closer to her not knowing what he was doing. 

Sakura saw this and just did the same not knowing why she's doing this. They came closer and closer till their lips touched. Sakura opened her mouth inviting him to go on which he did. 

***********

On the other side of the park Xie Xie was walking. As she got near the bridge she stopped walking, she saw a couple kissing and smiled at that. Picturing her and Syaoran doing that. Just then a guy stood next to her and entwined her hand with his. He also saw the "couple" kissing not knowing who they were. They both smiled and went to a near by tree looking at the moon.

"You are going to tell him tomorrow. So we can get over this thing." said the guy.

"I know. Don't worry." replied Xie Xie. As she kissed his cheek.

*********

Sakura and Syaoran were still kissing not knowing why they did this. The kiss intensified as both their tongues started swiveling around each other. 

Jut then Syaoran pulled apart and said "Come on Sakura we shouldn't be doing this besides we should get home."

Sakura looked at him touching his face and nodded. So they went home. (They used the car)

When they got home Sakura and Syaoran went to their own beds in their own room.

*****England*****

Tomoyo and Eriol are at the airport waiting to board the plane. When it was time to board they went inside and took there seats. In about 10 minutes the plane took off heading to Tomoeda, Japan.

**************

The next morning both Sakura and Syaoran's alarm clock both went off at 6:30. They got dressed and headed to the kitchen to eat. (Just to let you know Syaoran owns Six of his own company and Sakura manages one of the companies he own) 

"Morning." said Sakura as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." replied Syaoran as he sat down eating his cereal.

They both ate their breakfast quietly till Sakura couldn't take any more of it.

"Syaoran do you think we are falling in love with each other?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran choked on his cereal and asked "cough.. What makes you say that?"

"Well for the past two days we were you know either kissing or in bed together."

"I..I..I.. Don't know but maybe were not really sure about it and it could be because we miss Chen and Xie Xie."

"You could be right I have been lonely without him."

"Okay Sakura I'm heading to work now you coming?" replied Syaoran as he put the bowl in the sink.

"Just go ahead I got my own car you know." said Sakura looking at him. Syaoran was wearing a black Armani suit with a dark green shirt in the inside and a black tie.

"oh. Yeah I forgot about that. Okay then I'll see you later." and he headed out the door.

"yeah same here Syaoran." whispered Sakura as she too put her bowl in the sink and headed to the door. Sakura was wearing a gray knee-length skirt a gray blouse and under it was a light pink shirt. Her hair was down. Sakura went to her silver Lexus. Then went straight to work.

********Tomoyo and Eriol ******

Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting for the plane to land in Tomoeda. When it landed they grabbed their luggage's got a taxi and went to their new temporary home. 

"Oh.. Eriol this place looks nice." Said Tomoyo as she looked at the house filled with boxes.

"Yup it does just wait till we have our stuff out of the boxes." replied Eriol.

"Instead of unpacking I want to visit Sakura."

"Are you sure. Don't you think you should rest?"

"No. I will rest tomorrow, don't worry. And besides you should visit Syaoran too. It would be good for the both of us."

"Your right then I suppose I'll see you later?"

"Yeah I'll rest when Sakura comes home." said Tomoyo as she took out her cell phone and called for a taxi for her and for Eriol.

They both went in the taxi and they headed to their destination.

(just to let you know Sakura and Syaoran work in the same building, and floor)

Syaoran was just sitting in his office trying to do his work. But his mind was trailing off to somewhere else. Or someone.

*****Syaoran's thoughts*******

**__**

Okay let me get this straight Xie Xie and I are together that means we are in love. Okay. but for the past two days Sakura and I ended up in bed or kissing in public. What I don't understand is why? Am I in love with her or was it because we were drunk and we didn't get enough time with our loved ones. GRRR...... Then it means I'm in love with both of them. But it can't be I'm in love with Xie Xie and only her. But....

********

Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Syaoran glared at the door then growled "Come In."

The door opened and Eriol came in.

"Hey if you don't want me in then I'll leave." said Eriol.

Syaoran's glare softened a little then he said "Sorry. Anyways it's good to see you again. When did both of you arrived?" asked Syaoran

"Just an hour ago."

"Oh.. Well you should have told me I would have picked you both up."

"You know you and Sakura both think a like. She said the exact same thing. But no it's a okay you guys had work. So what happened lately in the house."

"What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran stuttering.

Eriol smirked at his reaction. Then he said "My aren't we nervous about a little question."

"Well be more specific about the question." lied Syaoran. He already knew what Eriol was talking about but wanted to stall time to make a good lie when it comes up again.

"I was talking about you and Sakura and Xie Xie." grinned Eriol.

"Xie Xie and I are doing fine except that we haven't seen each other for a couple of months. So how about you?"

Eriol smirked again looking at Syaoran "Tsk..Tsk.. Syaoran why are you avoiding the subject of you and Sakura?"

"What is there to talk about she is with Chen and she is doing fine!" yelled Syaoran.

Eriol laughed at his face for a minute then said "Are we a little jealous here. Eh Syaoran?"

"I-Don't know"

"Well I take it you wont tell me anything yet because the way you talk you sound confused. So my advice for now is follow your heart. Or.. tell me what happened and i'll try to help."

"No that's okay. I'm getting of for lunch how about we go get you a car?"

"yeah sure. But let me tell Tomoyo first." replied Eriol.

So Syaoran and Eriol went out of Syaoran's office and headed to Sakura's office.

****Sakura****

Sakura was doing some paper work when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Sakura without looking up at the door.

"Hi. Sakura it's nice to see you again."

Sakura stopped at what she was doing and looked at the person who was in front of her.

"AHHH!! Tomoyo it's good to see you. What time did you get here"

"not to long ago just around an hour."

"Oh how are you doing?"

"Fine. what about you?"

"I'm doing fine and Chen and I are doing fine also except for the fact I haven't seen him for the past couple of months."

"That's strange anyways what about you and Syaoran?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Stuttered Sakura as her face grew red.

Tomoyo was just about to say something when Eriol popped in the door. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Hi sorry to interrupt but Tomoyo Syaoran is going to drop me off the car dealers so I can get my car. I'll see you at home okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Then Eriol and Syaoran went to Syaoran's car.

Tomoyo turned her head back to Sakura and said "So what happened between you and Syaoran?"

"Sakura tensed up a little and said "nothing. Everything's fine."

"yeah right Sakura."

"really."

"I'll let it go for now. When are you getting of work?"

"In an hour so make yourself at home." replied Sakura as she pointed to the couch so Tomoyo can sit on it.

*****

Syaoran dropped Eriol off and went home. When Syaoran got home he laid down on the couch and started to think.

*****Syaoran's thoughts********

**__**

Okay.... Sakura or Xie Xie. I don't think I can have Sakura unless she breaks up with that good for nothing Chen. But he did cheat on her. It's just that if I tell Sakura she may not believe me. GRRRR.. I hate this.. Why all of the sudden I'm feeling like this. I think I'm falling in love with Sakura. ......

**********End of his thoughts******

*****

So what did you think? It's not as good as the first. And I sorta rushed through this chapter sorry. And I am really sorry for not updating in a while. Please review it would mean a whole lot weather or not it's a flame or a good comment. Just please review. Thank you. 


	3. Sakura finds out

I think my title is a little dumb and I'm trying to come up with a new one. On your reviews please tell me what your opinion is so I can decide whether to change the title or leave it. Your ideas on a title will also help. Also ideas for the story are greatly welcomed.

I don't own ccs. Thank You all who reviewed my story it means a lot to me. And I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update real soon. But what can I say I had a whole lot a projects and they were all due at the same time. So forgive me and I hope that u enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 3 Sakura finds out

Xie Xie went to her phone and she dialed someone's number. But the answering machine got her call so she hung up and dialed a different number.

"hello" said the voice.

"hey it's me"

"oh. So did you tell him yet?"

"No I tried seeing him at work but he left early and I tried calling like 10 times on his cell and house phone. But got nothing."

"Alright then just keep on trying ok."

"Ok."

"Well I got to get ready so I'll see you later tonight ."

"Alright bye." said Xie Xie as she hung the phone up. Xie Xie went to the window and looked up at the sky smiling. She slightly frowned seeing the white fluffy clouds turn gray. 

**************

Sakura finally got off work and they were both in Sakura's silver Lexus. 

"Tomoyo are you hungry cause I am."

"yeah I'm pretty hungry can we go to a place that serves Korean please?"

"Yeah sure. Is it the cravings?"

"Yeah sorta."

Sakura drove to the nearest Korean restaurant. When they were inside they took a seat and waited for a waiter to take their order. A waiter came took their order and left. 

"So Sakura are you and Chen doing anything tonight?"

"Sadly no. Why'd you ask?"

"Because I was thinking that we would all have dinner tonight. you, Syaoran, Eriol and me. Unless Syaoran is doing something tonight."

"I highly doubt that Tomoyo. Eve since Xie Xie has been doing a lot of work these past months he has been free."

"Okay then it's settled, we go back home and get ready at 8 and leave the house at 8:30. I'll pick the restaurant." 

Their food came and they ate. When they finished eating they left the restaurant and headed home. Sakura parked her car in front of her garage and went to Tomoyo's house to help unpack their things.

***********

Syaoran was still at home pacing back and forth around the living room thinking about what should he do now. Since he finally discovered his feelings for Sakura. 

*******Syaoran's thoughts**********

**__**

Should I tell Sakura that I love her or should I just leave this situation alone? Why don't I tell her when the moment is right. Yeah I should tell her when the moment is right. It would be a lot easier than telling her now. But when will I know. maybe I'll just tell her when I think it's best. That's what I'll do............ 

***************

Eriol was driving home in his new blue Mercedes convertible talking on his cell phone. When he was about to pull through the driveway he saw Syaoran's and Sakura's car parked outside the house which meant that they're all at home. So Eriol got out of his car and went inside the house to find Tomoyo and Sakura unpacking all the stuff they brought with them out of the boxes.

"Hi Eriol. it's finally nice to see that your home."

"Same to you Tomoyo. hi Sakura." said Eriol kissing Tomoyo on the lips.

"Hi Eriol do you want some tea?" asked Sakura from the kitchen.

Eriol managed to mumbled a 'yes' in between his kisses for Sakura to hear.

Tomoyo broke the kiss and said "In two hours you better get ready okay?"

"Why?"

"Because all of us are all going out to eat tonight."

"Okay but you and Sakura take a brake it seems that most of the house is finish. And I can do the rest." said Eriol as he wrapped his arms around Tomoyo, while Sakura was in the kitchen making tea.

"Oh but Eriol could you please do us a great favor and tell Syaoran about this also?" asked Sakura.

"What you mean you didn't tell him yet?"

"Apparently not."

"Okay then I'll be back." and Eriol left the house.

Eriol went next door and he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked on it again and still got nothing. Eriol was about to leave when he heard a stern and grumpy voice give out a "Hi."

"My, My why are we so grumpy today?" said Eriol.

"you interrupted my thoughts that's why. So what do you want." replied Syaoran.

"I came here to inform you that in two hours all of us are going out to eat. Is that okay?"

"Yeah whatever. Where are we exactly eating?"  
"I dunno."

"Your no help you know that. Anyways so what's happening at your house do you need any help?"

"I guess you could say that even though Tomoyo and Sakura already did most of it."

"So what do you need help with."

"moving the furniture upstairs and around the house."

"Oh boy. let's go then"

Syaoran and Eriol went to the house and started to move the furniture while Sakura and Tomoyo were taking their brake in the kitchen talking.

When it was half an hour before 8 Sakura and Syaoran went to their house to get ready. Sakura wore a red dress with red sandals. Syaoran wore black pants with green polo shirt. When they were changed they went over to Tomoyo's and Eriol's house greeted on the front steps. Tomoyo was wearing a long violet dress that went up to her ankles with black shoes to make a match. When Tomoyo wore her dress you could see that her stomach has gotten a little bit bigger then it was before. Eriol was wearing a navy blue polo shirt with black pants. (they love to wear black) They all went to Eriol's car and started to drive to the restaurant. 

********At the restaurant******

Everyone was seated in the table except Sakura she needed to use the restroom so she went. While they were waiting for Sakura and for the waiter. Eriol saw Chen come in the front door wearing a dark blue polo shirt and black pants. 

"Hey guys isn't that Chen?" asked Eriol pointing to him.

Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at the person Eriol was pointing at. Tomoyo gasped as if she was loosing air and Syaoran just glared at him.

"Do you think he is looking for Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"No." growled Syaoran.

"Who knows. Let's just watch him and see what happens." replied Eriol.

Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran watched Chen who was talking to the usher. The next thing that they saw was the usher attending him to a table three tables away from them accompanied by a woman. They couldn't see the woman's face since her back was facing them. She had long black hair with a few red streaks on her hair the dress she wore was black. 

"Do you think it's business?" asked Tomoyo.

"just watch." replied Syaoran.

They watched Chen some more after a while of seeing Chen talking to the woman. After a couple second they saw Chen kiss the girl on the lips.

"Ugh! I guess not Tomoyo." replied Eriol.

"I can't believe he's doing this again." growled Syaoran.

"Wait you mean-you knew about this the whole time?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well only on Saturday. The worst part is I didn't tell Sakura." replied Syaoran.

"Why not!" said Tomoyo as her voice slowly turned to anger.

"Well if I told Sakura about this she could think that I'm lying!" growled Syaoran.

"So.. What now?" asked Eriol.

"When Sakura comes back why don't we try to let Sakura find out what Chen is doing. Behind her back." said Tomoyo.

"How?" asked Eriol.

"Well I dunno but we just have to make her look at what Chen is doing okay." said Tomoyo.

"Whatever." was all Syaoran said. 

********Chen's table******

Chen sat down in front of the black haired woman. When they waited for the waiter Chen looked at her for minutes then moved his hand to hers holding it he smiled. After another few minutes of silence they began to talk.

"So.. how long has it been?" asked Chen.

"It will make one week tomorrow. Why do you ask?" asked the woman.

"It seems longer than that."

"oh. Is that all?"

"yeah. Cause I want everyone to know about US."

"Don't worry they will." said the woman and then she gave him another kiss.

***********Back to Tomoyo's table.***********

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Eriol.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it has to be something sweet or else they wouldn't be kissing about it." replied Tomoyo.

********Sakura**************

Sakura stood in front of the tall restroom mirror just looking at her whole body. Then she came a little closer to the mirror still looking at herself.

Just then Sakura blurted out something "Something is different about my body. But I can't put a finger on it." Sakura stayed that way for a couple more minutes then left the restroom. As Sakura slowly made her way to the table as she was walking she saw them all talk vigorously. She wondered what's going on so she walked faster to the table. When she came to the table they all immediately stopped talking. 

"Okay what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"nothing much we were just waiting for our order that's all." replied Tomoyo.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and then sat down shrugging the subject off. Just then their food came and they began to eat. Syaoran looked around the table and saw that no one was doing anything but eating so he decided that he will be the first one to give it a try.

"Sakura on our way to the table see that painting on that side of the room?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran with an odd expression and said "Yes I have remember I showed it to you when we came in."

"Oh. Yeah you told me about it, sorry I guess I just forgot about it." said Syaoran and he continued to eat.

Eriol and Tomoyo saw what Syaoran was doing so Tomoyo elbowed Eriol to go next.

Eriol looked at the other side of the table to see if there is anything that could get Sakura to look in Chen's direction. But there was none. So he leaned next to Tomoyo and whispered "Tomoyo I can't think of anything so you do something." 

And Tomoyo nodded.

Tomoyo looked up at where Chen and that mystery woman where, she saw both of them laughing together which made her mad. Then Tomoyo noticed her dress and a plan formed in her head. But before Tomoyo could say anything Eriol started to talk.

"Before I forget about this I have something to say."

"Go ahead Eriol." replied Tomoyo.

"Well I just got informed that there will be a banquet at the Kiatsu's house to talk about business deals or something like it. And it will be held in two weeks. It just so happens that we were invited. All four of us. But ....."

"What is it?" asked Sakura drinking some water.

"You two need to be each other's date."

Just then Sakura and Syaoran's eyes grew wide and Sakura spitted out some water and Syaoran choked himself from the food.

"Why can't we just bring Xie Xie or Chen" asked Sakura

"Well they aren't pert of the business and it's only for business people."

"What about the people who don't have dates." asked Tomoyo.

"They have to find one in the business then." Eriol replied.

"Okay I'm fine with it." Sakura replied. Syaoran just nodded.

"You do both know the rules right?" asked Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran both shook their heads.

"For the first two hours you and your date will have to dance and stay be each other's side. Then after those two hours up to you both but you have to stay there at least till 11."

"okay." said Sakura. 

"Fine with me." replied Syaoran

"Sakura do you think that dress looks nice on that lady?" asked Tomoyo pointing at the woman who was at the table where Chen was. Sakura looked at where Tomoyo was pointing at and as it was on cue Sakura saw Chen kissing another girl then the girl stood up and went somewhere. Sakura gasped and got up from her chair and went up to Chen. When Sakura got to the table and slapped Chen's face which got everyone in the restaurants to look at them.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" asked Chen.

"What do you mean me? I'm here with my friends. And your here with another woman! Now I know why you have been to busy with me lately!" yelled Sakura forgetting that they were in a restaurant.

"Sakura... I can explain-"

"How!? I have already seen you make out with her with my own eyes! So what will your excuse be!"

Chen looked to the side of the table then said "Sakura your right... I don't have an excuse. But I am sorry for what I have done. it wont happen again. Will you forgive me."

***

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all watching Sakura.

\******* 

Sakura looked at him this time she started to speak in a calm voice. "Chen I'm glad you actually admit what you did and your truly sorry for it. And I hope it wont happen again cause I forgive you for that. But it wont bother me because you and I are over." With that Sakura walked out of the place.

Chen just sat there and did nothing. Syaoran saw Sakura leave. The only thing Syaoran did was go up to Chen and growled "I hope your happy." and then went after Sakura. Tomoyo was going to follow but Eriol stopped her. "Eriol I have to comfort Sakura."

"No you don't Syaoran can do that all himself." replied Eriol. 

********

Sakura across the street to the park in tears. As she was walking it started to rain. Sakura came over the bridge and looked over it crying.

"Sakura... are you all right?" whispered Syaoran.

Sakura looked at Syaoran seeing him all wet from the rain. She smiled a little and then frowned. "Syaoran, I'm not. I don't think I can be with anyone after what happened." 

"Don't say that."

"It's true. How do you know it wont happen again to another person that I go out with."

"I just know it wont happen"

"Sakura I am really sorry about not telling you the first time this happened."

"You-You mean knew about this and didn't bother to tell me! Is everyone lying to me now!"

"No. Sakura if I have told you on Saturday would you have believed me. Besides I didn't think he would do that again."

"I guess so.."

Syaoran came up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. But Sakura pulled away taking a step back.

"Syaoran we shouldn't be doing this. It's not right especially for you. You already have a girlfriend that you love."

"I don't have one. I told you Saturday night I'm on the verge of breaking up with her." 

"Don't Syaoran we were both drunk and stupid that night. Especially me this wouldn't have happened if I didn't start it."

"It wouldn't matter. I was going to break up with her anyways Cause I have found someone else in my heart to love."

"Please do not say it's me."

"But it is Sakura....I'm in love with you."

*******

Well what do you think? good or bad? Sorry that I made it a little short i wanted to leave it at that part anyways please review this chapter. Now that i'm done with projects and testes and is now on vacation I will try my best to update weekly. Again please review and thank you so much for reading my story.


	4. a friendly advice and a change in me

I thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it. Please enjoy this on also.

Before i forget again in chapter 3 i would like to give thanks to usagi yf for the whole restaurant idea. Thank you sooo much.

If you want me too e-mail you so you know when the next chapter is up put it in the review and i will be gladly e-mail you.

Disclaimer: I don't ccs characters but I do own the people I made up.

so Enjoy. :) 

Chapter 4 friendly advice to use and the change in me

Sakura just looked at him in his intensive amber eyes for a minute. Then Sakura's eyes turned into a glare.

"Syaoran you don't love me you got that?" growled Sakura.

"No. I don't Sakura. What is wrong with me loving you?" replied Syaoran putting his hands on her shoulder with a firm grip.

Sakura shook her head and then said "What your saying isn't true! You just saying that to make me feel better."

"No it's not Sakura. What I'm telling you right now is true. All these words are coming from the bottom of my heart."

Sakura shook her head furiously while trying to get out of Syaoran's grip. But Syaoran wouldn't let her go.

*********

Tomoyo and Eriol were all ready out of the restaurant and were both holding umbrella's in front of the park entrance.

"Tomoyo are you sure Sakura and Syaoran will be here?" asked Eriol.

"I'm sure. Whenever Sakura has a problem she always ends up in a park for some reason." replied Tomoyo.

"Why don't we give them ten more minutes then look for them." asked Eriol.

"Sure why not." answered Tomoyo.

"Do you think ever thing will be alright.?" asked Tomoyo.

"When anything happens with those two it will be alright Tomoyo. Just watch and see.

**********

"Sakura tell me why are you acting like this?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm not acting Syaoran! Just listen to me.. You and me will never work out."

"Why not. You keep saying that but you never tell me why? You have never given US a chance."

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. Then she turned her head and whispered "Syaoran just listen to me we were meant to be friends and friends alone... nothing more... You keep saying that you love me but you don't and I know so... To fall in love takes time...Not over night when two people are drunk...When we were drunk there was no meaning in it. So how can you say what you mean....."

Syaoran just looked at her taking everything she just said. After he took in every single word she said he took his right hand and held her chin. His right hand and her head moved so that Sakura was now looking at him with tears in her eyes. The next thing Syaoran did was kiss Sakura with all the passion he had for a brief moment which seemed time had stopped for him. After that kissed he asked "Sakura that kiss that I gave you right now was filled with love and passion something I have never given to someone but you.. Now look me in the eye and tell me that what I just did was not full of love."

**********

Ten minutes has passed by so Tomoyo and Eriol went inside the park to find Syaoran and Sakura.

*********

Sakura looked him in the eye. Her mouth opened to say what was in her head but nothing came out. She felt Syaoran's grip on her loosened so instead of answering Syaoran she just ran away.

Syaoran stood in the rain looking at Sakura run. He didn't even bother to go after her for he felt that she should sort out what he just said. All of the sudden Syaoran felt dry like there were no more rain pouring down on him.

"Syaoran are you all right?" asked Tomoyo standing next to him with the umbrella in her hand.

Syaoran didn't bother to look at her but nodded.

"Tomoyo you and Syaoran can go home with the car now I'll go and look for Sakura." said Eriol walking out of their sight looking for Sakura.

"Come on Syaoran we can talk at your house." replied Tomoyo as both of them went to the car and headed to Syaoran's house. 

******

Sakura ran till she couldn't anymore which wasn't far from were she and Syaoran were since she was wearing sandals. She stood standing in the rain with her eyes closed feeling the touch of the rain. Her eyes opened when she didn't feel the rain upon her. 

"Sakura your gonna get sick." replied Eriol. 

"Eriol.. please not now.." whispered Sakura.

"Okay you don't have to talk to me but let's walk home I think it would be good for you to sort your problems out. And I'm just to keep you company."

"Alright then let's go." So Sakura and Eriol started to walk home.

******

Tomoyo and Syaoran were at his house. Syaoran was sitting on the couch with tea in his hands and a blanket covering him. Tomoyo sat across him drinking her tea. Tomoyo just looked at Syaoran trying to find a way to talk to Syaoran. They got to Syaoran's home half an hour ago and Syaoran said nothing he just kept a stare sipping his tea.

"Syaoran you do know you have to talk about it sooner or later." said Tomoyo looking at her tea.

Syaoran said nothing he just drank his tea. After a couple minutes of silence he said "I told her I loved her."

Tomoyo's looked at Syaoran waiting for him to go on.

"But she keeps denying that I love her.... I asked her why does she keep saying that and all she said that we were only meant to be friends and friends only." said Syaoran not wanting to tell her about what Sakura and him both did on the weekends.

"That's highly unlike Sakura." replied Tomoyo.

"I know Tomoyo. I know. I gave her a kiss and told her that it was full of passion and love. All of the sudden she ran away. "

"Syaoran I think that you and I both know that she will tell you the answer when she is ready."

"But Tomoyo I can't wait for her answer that long."

"Don't worry I bet you she is thinking about it right now." replied Tomoyo.

*********

Eriol and Sakura were walking along on the sidewalk going home. it has been silent the all through the walk. The only thing that you would hear are the cars passing by, the rain pouring itself on every thing and the sounds of the water being stepped on.

"Sakura you do know it would be best if you talked it out with some one so they can give you an advice on how to deal with what your going through." said Eriol.

"I'm confused" was all Sakura said.

"Well why don't you tell me what your confused about and I'll see what I can do about it."

"Confused about everything"

"Does this have to do with Syaoran Sakura?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened at the park?"

Sakura said nothing for a while just thinking about what happened. Sakura let out a ter letting it fall to the ground. Then she said "He told me he loved me..."

"Okay go on." replied Eriol not sure why she would be confused about it.

"I said that what he is saying isn't true.. He kept telling me it was true.. I told him that we are only friends nothing more.... He gave me a kiss.. and said that it was full of love and passion."

"Did you feel that love and passion Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"That's one of the places where I'm confused at. I'm not sure I felt it."

"Did you tell him that."

"No I ran away."

"So what else are you confused about Sakura?"

"Nothing more.." lied Sakura. She didn't want to talk about happened on the weekends cause she wasn't in the mood. 

"Then why don't you tell Syaoran what you told me. That your confused and your not sure if you felt it."

"Eriol maybe your right... Thanks a lot for helping me."

"Sure thing." said Eriol as they arrived in front of their homes. Sakura and Eriol bid their good night's and went inside the house.

When Sakura came inside she saw Tomoyo on the couch and saw Syaoran headed to his room.

"Hi Sakura are you feeling better?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah I am Tomoyo. Eriol is already at home." replied Sakura.

"Ok Sakura goodnight."

"Good night Tomoyo." said Sakura and Tomoyo left.

Sakura went inside her room and laid on the bed. After a couple of minutes she slowly drifted to sleep.

************

Tomoyo came inside her house to see Eriol reading a book in the living room. Tomoyo looked at the clock and it read 11:34.

"Eriol why are you still up I thought you would be up sleeping." said Tomoyo as she walked towards Eriol and sat on his lap. Eriol closed the book he was reading and kissed Tomoyo on the forehead then said "I have to make sure you both come home don't I." as he put his hand on Tomoyo's stomach.

"Come one let's go to bed." replied Tomoyo.

*******

Morning. 

Sakura woke up at 5:00 and got dressed for she knew that if she woke up at 6:30 she would see Syaoran and she didn't want to see him. Sakura made herself breakfast with a cereal, a muffin, and orange juice. Sakura wrote a note telling Syaoran that she went to work early and she will be leaving early also and clipped it on the fridge. Then Sakura left. Sakura has done this for a week and five days now ever since the incident at the park.

*****

Syaoran woke up at 6:30 as usual. Syaoran got dressed and headed to the kitchen. He made oatmeal and ate it. he looked at the fridge and saw the note so he puts his bowl in the sink and left for work.

****

Tomoyo stayed at home to finish some more of the house work while Eriol went to see both Sakura and Syaoran for the big night.

*****Sakura's Office*****

Sakura was looking at the view of the town from her window sitting down on her chair. She stopped working two hours ago cause she finished all her paper works that was needed to be over looked. Every time she looks outside her office it seems to relax her that she continued to think about what Eriol had told her on that night.

**__**

"Then why don't you tell Syaoran what you told me. That your confused and your not sure if you felt it."

"Should I tell him or not...." Sakura said out loud not knowing that Eriol was in the room with Syaoran.

"Tell who what Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura turned around and was about to say something but Eriol got to speak first. "Syaoran you don't have to worry about it Sakura was going to give me a message right Sakura and you were not sure if you should."

"Yeah that was it. Eriol Tomoyo said that if it's not to much trouble could you pick her up a few things." lied Sakura looking down at her papers.

"Sure what is it." asked Eriol.

Sakura scribbled a thank you on the paper and gave it to Eriol. Eriol looked at the paper and said "Now I know it's best that you didn't tell me about this. Anyways I need to speak to the both of you about tonight."

"Okay so why don't you both just sit on the chairs." suggested Sakura. So Syaoran and Eriol sat on the seats in front of Sakura's desk.

"Ok as you all know you have to attend together because I already told them about you two. And that you both have to be together for the first three hours there. Ladies must wear dresses of course and the men must wear a tux" Eriol began.

"Wait didn't you say it was two hours." asked Sakura.

"Well they changed it. Anyways Dancing is a must and then if your not dancing you both still have to be together." Lied Eriol it was just that he wanted them to have an extra hour together, since Sakura has been ignoring Syaoran almost for two weeks.

"As you al know you both have to leave together also. So be ready at eight ."

"Okay." both Sakura and Syaoran said.

"Well now that we got that cleared up I better get going and get Tomoyo her stuff. See you both tonight here's the address" said Eriol giving Syaoran the slip of paper. Then left the office. There was silence in the room. Sakura was looking at Syaoran and it was the same with Syaoran. Finally Syaoran spoke "Sakura how long are you gonna ignore me"

"What are you talking about?"

"you haven't talked to me for almost two weeks."

"Oh.. that, well sorry I was pretty busy."

"At least I know that your not mad at me since were talking. Well I got to get back to work I'll see you later." replied Syaoran heading to the door.

"Yeah besides I'm getting off work already. So.. bye." replied Sakura sitting back down on her chair putting her things away.

For almost two weeks now Sakura has been ignoring Syaoran. Every time Syaoran wanted to talk to Sakura, Sakura would always say that she's busy or that she's needs rest. She hasn't been to happy seeing him and was not really happy being alone because of what Chen did to her. Every time Sakura came home from work Chen would leave messages saying that he realized it was wrong of him to do that. And was hoping that one day he they could get back together. 

Sakura got her things packed and left the building to eat lunch at home and then go over to Tomoyo's house.

********

Chen put the phone down after he called Sakura's house. Ever since that incident he has been apologizing everyday and was hoping that one day they can get back together.

"What's wrong dear?" asked the woman who was from the restaurant at that night. She came up behind Chen and was hugging him with her hands on his chest. 

"Oh nothings wrong. So you don't have to worry about." said Chen turning around to meet his wonderful girl. And giving her a kiss on her forehead. Then he lead her to his room.

*************

Xie Xie was with at a cafe' with one of her friends.

"So how's everything going with you and him?" asked Youtsugi Chigau sipping her tea.

"Everything is going good." replied Xie Xie.

"Are you sure? My friend who works in his company overheard that he is going to break up with you."

"I doubt that when I have been busy doing things."

"But you do know one day he will talk to you about it."

"No he wont. Not until I talk first. After he listens to what I say. he wont leave my side." 

***********

(sorry but I have to skip the afternoon so it's night time right now.)

It was 7:30 and every one (Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol) were all getting ready to got to the so called 'banquet'. Eriol and Syaoran both decided that they should have two car going to the house instead of all of them riding in one car.

Of course all men had to wear a tuxedo so Syaoran and Eriol wore a tux. They were both waiting on the couch for Tomoyo to make her finishing touch-ups on Sakura. After ten minutes of waiting Tomoyo and Sakura cam downstairs to greet them. Tomoyo was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress that went up to her ankles that had a slit on the left side of the dress. With a matching dark purple sandals, and her hair was tied up in a bun with light make-up on her face. Sakura was wearing a long light pink dress that went all the way to her ankles and has two slits on both sides of the dress that went a little above the knees. Sakura was wearing pink sandals, and wore light make-up. Sakura's hair was let down that was a shining all the way down to her mid-back. Syaoran looked at Sakura at awe but didn't plan on showing it.

"Let's go." said Eriol going to Tomoyo and taking her by the arm. Sakura and Syaoran just followed behind not saying a word to each other.

Tomoyo and Eriol went in their car and drove off. Sakura and Syaoran followed behind. During the ride to the house both Sakura and Syaoran were both silent. Syaoran wanted to talk to Sakura so badly but he knew that if he started to talk Sakura would drop all subjects. Sakura was looking at the window still thinking about whether or not she should tell Syaoran. Ever since that night that is all she could think about nothing else. Then something hit Sakura. Something Tomoyo said when they were upstairs in Tomoyo and Eriol's room getting ready for the big night they were going to.

*****Flashback*****

__

"Sakura are you ever gonna talk to Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo looking gloomy at her friend.

"Tomoyo if I do talk to him he might ask me about that night." replied Sakura.

"You know Syaoran and I talked about it when I was at your house. His faced looked sad and confused."

"Why would he be confused?" asked Sakura.

"I don't really know. I only know that his sad because you still didn't tell him what you thought about that kiss. I mean it was the first time he actually kissed you so I don't know."

"Tomoyo I have to tell you something you promise not to tell?"

"Sure Sakura what is it?"

""It's not the first time, the other times we both kissed each other was when we were drunk and I need some advice."

"What!? Okay. I guess my advice would be like what anyone would say to you. Trust what you heart says and listen to feelings you get when your around him do not listen or do what you think or what the mind says. So basically it's just listen to what your inside feels more sure and safe about." (you have to listen to this advice I made myself. Trust me it works cause I had to learn it the hard way. When it happened to me)

*****End of flashback*****

*****Tomoyo and Eriol****

"Eriol dear are you sure this will work? I mean there is no such rule is there?" asked Tomoyo.

"It will work just trust me. They wont know that they don't have to be together. besides it's a good way for Sakura to forgive and forget." replied Eriol.

"I don't understand?"

"You know today I went to their building and told them some rules were changed. Instead of two hours I made it three." smiled Eriol.

********

After 15 more minutes of driving they finally reached the mansion owned by the Kiatsu's. They parked their car in the front and gave the keys to the valet people. Tomoyo and Eriol walked up to the door arm in arm waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran walked up to Sakura with a smile not saying anything but his arm out. Sakura just looked at him for a minute and made a small smile and took his am. Then headed up to the door. 

When they entered the big brown doors. Tomoyo and Sakura gasped at what they saw. There were a lot of people wearing elegant clothing and such.

"Wow this place is like a fairytale or something." whispered Sakura.

"Just wait till we see some more mansions that look like this Sakura." replied Tomoyo.

"You mean were gonna go to more of these banquets?" asked Sakura.

"Yup" was all Tomoyo said. 

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and smiled at her radiant beauty.

"May I have the honor of dancing with such a beautiful lady?" asked Eriol as he took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. Tomoyo giggled and nodded. Then they headed to the dance to the slow waltz.

"Um.. Sakura would like to dance?" whispered Syaoran. Sakura looked at him and said "Sure why not? We are supposed to dance anyways." and they headed to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor Sakura decided to take Tomoyo's advice for tonight and sees what happens. So instead of thinking she did what she felt her heart told her. Sakura put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Syaoran was a little shock at what she did. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him? After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and danced to the music.

******Sakura's thought's****

**__**

Tomoyo was right. I should listen to my heart and what I feel. So does this mean I love Syaoran if I feel warm and happy if his arms are around me? Who knows maybe I can find the answers that I'm looking for tonight.

*********

They both danced and danced until Sakura got tired. So she insisted that they go out in the gardens before they ate. So sat on a bench that was underneath a Cherry blossom tree. Syaoran sat next to her.

"Syaoran doesn't the moon look beautiful?" asked Sakura looking up at the full moon. Syaoran looked at her than at the moon and said "Yup the moon is sure beautiful....Sakura why all of the sudden are you talking to me?" Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Do you prefer that I don't talk to you?"

"no. It's just that why the sudden change."

"To tell you the truth Syaoran I don't know why either. I guess it's the advice that Tomoyo and Eriol gave me." 

"What kind of advice did Eriol give?"

"Eriol told me that I should tell you what I told him about the kiss you gave me. Syaoran when you gave me that kiss that night I didn't know what to do or how I felt about that's why I ran away. I was confused. I mean you still didn't break up with Xie Xie even though you said you would."

"Sakura I tried many times to break up with her it's just that I never got a chance to contact her. Sakura I understand why you would be confused about it and-" said Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"Syaoran no more talking please. I think I found away to answer my confused question." whispered Sakura as she turned to Syaoran and leaned in closer to his face putting her hand on his face. For a kiss. Their lips touched. Syaoran was shocked at first because of the way she was acting but slowly deepened the kiss with a lot of passion.

****** 

Tomoyo and Eriol were looking for Syaoran and Sakura cause it was time to eat and they wee gathering people up. As they entered the garden they saw Syaoran and Sakura kissing. 

Tomoyo smiled and replied "Your plan did work. I'm so happy for them."

"I know and this all happened before dinner. Come on let's go get them." said Eriol walking up to the couple. As they were a couple of yards away from Syaoran and Sakura Eriol said " My, my aren't we getting a little cozy." Syaoran and Sakura stopped kissing and looked at Eriol an Tomoyo. Both Syaoran and Sakura were all red from the embarrassment except for Syaoran he was angrier that they interrupted them.

Tomoyo was laughing at the way they were acting and said "Sorry to interrupt but everyone is preparing for dinner. So I think it would be best if we head inside."

"Yeah sure Tomoyo we'll be right there." said Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol were going back inside laughing. 

When Eriol and Tomoyo went inside Syaoran said "Shall we go in Sakura?" as he let out his arm for Sakura to take. 

Sakura took hold of his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then said "Sure why not it's the least we can do." So they walked out of the garden and went inside to join everyone else. When they walked into this large room they saw a long table seating everyone who came to tonight's banquet. Sakura saw Tomoyo waving her hand at Sakura and Syaoran so that they both could seat together. Eriol sat at next to Mr. Kaitsu who was sitting at on of the ends on the table. Tomoyo sat next to him and Sakura sat next to her which meant that Syaoran sat next to Sakura. (this is for you reference)

As everyone waited for the waiter's to arrive with their food people at the table began to talk business. Except for Sakura and Syaoran they were talking about something else.

"So Syaoran how are you gonna break the news to Xie Xie?" asked Sakura. Syaoran looked at her then said "When I get a hold of her were gonna have a long talk and that's when I'll tell her it's over. By the way what kind of advice did Tomoyo tell you?"

"Tomoyo told me that I should listen to whatever my heart, and listen to what feels right. And being with you right now is something my heart is telling to do. Even though my mind says it's not gonna work out." said Sakura as she gave him another kiss on the cheek. Little did they know that Youtsugi also attended that banquet and was sitting across Syaoran and Sakura, who happened to be hearing the conversation. Youtsugi excused her self from the table since the food was not ready so she went out to the garden and took out her cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Xie Xie.

"Hi, Xie Xie it's me I got something big jus for you." replied Youtsugi.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well you know that I am attending this banquet for that company get together right?"

"Yeah. But what does this have to do with me?"

"It's just so happens that Syaoran is attending the banquet also."

"Really why didn't he tell me about."

"Maybe it's because he is here with another girl."

"Can you describe the girl he is with tonight."

"Let's see. Auburn hair, emerald eyes and-"

"Don't sat anymore I know who it is. it's Sakura. What are they doing?"  
"Well by the looks of what I saw Syaoran and that girl Sakura seems to be a couple."

"Don't worry they wont be a couple for long. I'll just give them two days to be happy with each other then that's the time I'll rip them apart. Thanks for telling me Youtsugi. I got to go. bye"

"Bye." So Youtsugi hung up her phone and went back inside. Just in time for them to eat. 

*******

Well what do you think? it's not the best but hey I will try to make it better really soon. you may never know what i can do to this story. Anyways please review this chapter. And until then next chapter will be coming out next week Friday or Saturday.


	5. A start at having fun

Thank all sooooo much for the reviews. It really made me happy. Anyways just to let you know chapters five and six might get a little boring and I'm sorry about that. 

Thank You sooo much MoshimoshiQueen for the banquet and sleeping ideas i really love it. But i'm really sorry if i changed it a little.

If you want me to e-mail u telling u when I updated my fic leave ur e-mail in the reviews and i will defiently e-mail u.

Also A friend named Sakura-chan gave me a new title for this story it's called "Are We In Love?" Tell me if I should use that instead of "Playing Around With Eachother" in your reviews. So please vote for the title you like best. This vote will be held until Chapter seven is up.

Chapter 5 The start of having fun

During the tremendous dinner that everyone had in the banquet. It was time for some more dancing and socializing. Tomoyo and Eriol were already dancing on the dance floor when the music started to play. Sakura went to the bathroom while Syaoran just stood around the dance floor. When Sakura came out of the bathroom a guy came by here and asked "Excuse me miss, but would a lovely lady like you join me in a dance?"

"Uh. Okay.." giggled Sakura. So they both went to the dance floor and danced. Syaoran saw Sakura dancing with another man and jealousy came upon him. So he decided that he should cut in. He was approaching the dancing people a young lady approached him asked him to dance with her. Syaoran was about to say no but they woman grab him and started to dance. When the song was over Syaoran was making his way to Sakura when again she got asked to dance again. Syaoran again made his way to Sakura and the guy. But again he got interrupted again by anther woman. This kept going until Sakura got tired of it since she wanted to dance with Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing at what was happening between the couple while they were dancing. 

Since Sakura couldn't take it anymore when another guy asked her to danced, she pretended to give out a weak smile and pretended to faint. This caused Syaoran to finally get to Sakura and helped her up.

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Syaoran not caring about the other guy,

Sakura looked at him and smiled then she said "Syaoran.. can you take home now.. 'm getting tired."

"Sure thing." replied Syaoran as he helped Sakura up and they left the banquet.

As they got in the car Sakura started laughing which made Syaoran really confused.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Syaoran

"Yeah I am."

"Then why are you laughing I thought you were hurt?"

"But Syaoran I was when I wasn't dancing with you. But Now I'm happy because were together again. Come on let's go home." replied Sakura as they drove home.

When Sakura and Syaoran got home they were a little demented since they left the banquet.

"Okay Syaoran what do we do now that were together?" asked Sakura, kissing his ear. As her hands wrapped around his neck. 

"hmm. I dunno whatever you want to do." replied Syaoran wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as they made way to Syaoran's bedroom. (Don't worry it' still pg-13)

"Hmmm.. How about we go swimming right now?" replied Sakura sitting on Syaoran's bed. While Syaoran was coming in and out of the room changing out of his tuxedo.

"Right now at night?" said Syaoran.

"Yeah have you ever went swimming at night?"

" No."

"Well you should it's fun. Meet you at the pool in 5 minutes." replied Sakura and left to go to her room and change.

Syaoran just stood there for a minute or two then began fussing around the room while changing into his swim wear.

******Back at the Banquet********

"Hey Eriol do you know were Sakura and Syaoran went?" asked Tomoyo. As they were dancing to the slow waltz of the music.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo then said "You didn't see them exit the house after a couple of dances they took?"

Tomoyo shook her head and said "No I didn't. I wonder what they could be doing."

*********

(There is a pool in the back of the house)

Syaoran went outside to see if Sakura was already waiting for him. But he didn't see her. So he walked up to the pool and put his feet inside it feeling the coldness of the water. 

Sakura slowly went outside to already find Syaoran at the pool.

"Geeez the water is so cold and she wants to swim in it." growled Syaoran.

A smile slowly formed on Sakura's mouth as she slowly made her way behind Syaoran and pushed him into the water. Syaoran gave a yelp as he fell into the pool. Sakura kept on laughing as Syaoran came up to the surface.

Syaoran gave Sakura a glare for doing that but that glare disappeared as he saw Sakura in her one piece bathing suit showing off her curves. The color of it was black and it had some pink cherry blossom petals falling down from her right shoulder going down her left thigh. (sorry not very good at descriptions.)

"Sakura why did you do that?" Syaoran said roughly. Sakura stopped laughing and looked at his wet face and hair. Then started to laugh some more. 

"Sakura..." replied Syaoran but this time his voiced held a little bit of anger in it. 

Sakura completely stopped laughing and said "Well I just felt like doing that to you. Why is that a problem?" asked Sakura.

"No not really. So aren't you gonna come in the water."

"Um...no." giggled Sakura as she saw the look on Syaoran's face.

"Why not? You said you wanted to go and swim. Now you change your mind when I ended up in the pool." 

Sakura giggled then said "Ummm...Yeah that's how it goes."

Syaoran just looked at her then said "Fine whatever can you just help get out of the pool." As Sakura came close to the edge of the pool and putted her right hand out for him to grab. Syaoran smiled at her and took hold of her hand. When he did that he said "Wrong Sakura you are going to swim." As he pulled her inside the pool. 

As Sakura reached the surface of the water she saw Syaoran laughing at her. Sakura made a face and started to splash water at him. Which made Syaoran to stop laughing and splashed water on her. 

For 15 minutes they kept splashing each other with water. Until Syaoran got tired of it and went under water. Sakura noticed that he wasn't on the surface of the water so she stopped splashing water and was trying to look for Syaoran. All of the sudden Sakura felt someone wrapped their hands around her waist, kissing her neck from behind. She melted in his arms and whispered " Hey that's not fair Syaoran."

Syaoran stopped kissing her and said "Oh. How is it not fair?"

"Well You snuck up behind me that's why." replied Sakura as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and gave him a few kisses on the lips. 

"You know Syaoran you are the only person that has made me feel like this." whispered Sakura.

"Feel like what?" asked Syaoran as he gave her a confused look.

"Well when I was with Chen and we were together for the first time I didn't have as much fun as I am having right now. With any guy." smiled Sakura as she took her arms off of Syaoran. 

"That's good to know." replied Syaoran as he kissed her. 

******Tomoyo and Eriol*****

Tomoyo and Eriol were coming home from the banquet and was about to go inside the house and have a nice relaxing sleep until Tomoyo heard water splashes coming form Sakura and Syaoran's house. She smiled at the thought of what they could be doing then entered the house.

*****Chen*********

Chen was going to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't get up and tried to get back to sleep. But then there was another knock so he got out of bed and headed to the door. When he opened the door no one was there except a note taped to the door. He picked up the note and it said:

__

Chen,

If you still want to be with Sakura wait two days and then talk to her. And this time try not to mess up. 

From,

You-know-who

Chen smiled at the note and closed the door and went back to his room to sleep.

*****Sakura and Syaoran****

They were still in the pool playing around with each other.

"Okay, okay enough water splashes already and I'm tired now." replied Sakura as she got out of the pool.

Syaoran pouted and said "Aww. Why not I was having so much fun."

"Well I have to have sleep tomorrow." laughed Sakura.

"Oh alright first can you help me out." asked Syaoran. Sakura helped him out of the pool and they changed into their night wear and went to their own rooms and slept in their own beds. 

During sometime of the night Sakura started to toss and turn her wonderful dream about Syaoran began to turn into nightmare since Xie Xie taking him away from her. 

Sakura woke up at night and looked at her alarm clock and it read 12:05. Sakura was afraid to go to sleep by herself just incase the nightmare will occur again, so Sakura got out of bed and went two doors down to her left. She knocked on the door softly and the door opened. There stood in front of Sakura was Syaoran wearing green boxers. Syaoran rubbed his eyes and said "Sakura why are you up so late?"

Sakura didn't answer him but said "Syaoran can I sleep with you tonight?" as she hugged herself. (Just to let you know Sakura is wearing a tank top and shorts.)

"Why what's wrong?" asked Syaoran as he invited her inside his room. Sakura went inside Syaoran's room and sat on his bed while Syaoran sat next to Sakura and was holding her by the waist. Sakura closed her eyes and laid her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Sakura took a deep breath and then whispered "I had an awful nightmare Syaoran..."

"What was it about?"

"Well it started out normal. You and I were dancing together all alone in a lighted ball room. I was wearing a lovely red gown and you wear wearing a tuxedo..." explained Sakura. 

Syaoran stayed quiet listening to Sakura. "Then what happened?" asked Syaoran.

"Then all of the sudden the room was dark and Xie Xie showed up. She said a couple of things I couldn't make out, and then all of the sudden you left my side and went with her.. You even kissed her in front of me.. After that you were both gone.... and I was all alone..." replied Sakura. 

Syaoran held Sakura tighter in his arms and said "Sakura you now that's not going to happen because I wont let her come between us."

"I hope you right Syaoran... But for tonight can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah sure Sakura." whispered Syaoran as he kissed Sakura's forehead. Syaoran let go of Sakura and made his way to the other side of the bed while Sakura made herself comfortable on the other side of the bed.

"Syaoran... can you hold me I feel cold.." replied Sakura as she hugged herself. Syaoran didn't say anything but came closer to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura try and get some sleep now.." whispered Syaoran in her ear. Which made Sakura shiver all around her body.

"I'll try Syaoran, I'll try." replied Sakura as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning.

Sakura woke up by the sounds of the phone ringing right next to her sleeping head.

Sakura slowly made her hand find it's way to the telephone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Sakura said hoarsely trying to keep her eye lids closed.

"Hello Sakura are you awake?" came the sweet voice of Tomoyo. 

Sakura adjusted her voice still her eyes closed and asked "Yeah I'm awake. Tomoyo what time is it?"

"Sakura it's 12:07"

Sakura's eyes shot open and looked her alarm clock and said " I can't believe I over slept thank goodness it's a Saturday. So Tomoyo why did you call when you could have just came over the house?"

" Oh... I just felt like calling that's all. So do you want me to come over?" giggled Tomoyo. (I think Tomoyo's lying) 

"Sure just come by in ten minutes ok?"

"Ok sure. Bye."

"Bye." and Sakura hung the phone up. She laid in bed for a couple of minutes and slowly made her way out of bed and into the bathroom forgetting she was in Syaoran's room.

**********

Syaoran as usual woke up early. Syaoran found his hands wrapped around someone in his bed. So he tried to remember what happened last night when it hit him. Sakura asked if she could sleep with him. So he slowly unwrapped his hands around Sakura making sure he didn't wake her up. Then he made his way to the bathroom and changed. When he got out of the bathroom the first thing he did was make a phone call to work. Syaoran then went to the kitchen and made breakfast. When he finished eating Syaoran wrote a note to Sakura and placed on the fridge and left the house.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to eat. As she made her way to the refrigerator Sakura saw a note on the fridge and picked it up she read the note and it read:

__

Sakura,

I'm going to work to finish a couple of loose ends. So I will be back in an hour and then we can go anywhere your heart desires. Till then please wait for me.

love always,

Syaoran

As Sakura finished reading the note the doorbell rang. So Sakura went to go get. When Sakura opened the door she found a very happy Tomoyo smiling at her.

"Good afternoon Sakura." replied Tomoyo.

"Good afternoon to you Tomoyo. Come in, come in." said Sakura. When Tomoyo came in they both headed to the kitchen and Sakura made tea of the both of them.

Sakura sat down on the chair sipped some tea and asked "Tomoyo why are you so happy today?"

Tomoyo smiled some more then said "Oh. No reason. So Sakura did you have a good sleep in Syaoran's room?"

Sakura nearly spitted out her tea and said "How did you know about that?"

"Sakura came here about an hour earlier when Syaoran was here making breakfast. I asked him where you were and he told me that you were in his room. I asked him why you would be in his room and he said you had a bad dream so you came into his room and sleep. All I did was smile at him and he told me to get out. That's how I found out and the reason why I called." explained Tomoyo.

******Syaoran*****

Syaoran just got into his office. He sat down on his desk and stated to make a whole bunch of phone calls. But all the calls he seemed to make were not helping him that much. So Syaoran decided to make one last call.

"Hello. Yes I would like to make an appointment. When is the earliest meeting. Oh ok so the earliest is in the day after tomorrow? Uhuh. Is there any free schedule after work hours? Yes can you tell her to come to Syaoran's house around 1:00? Thank you so much bye." replied Syaoran as he hung up the phone and went out of his office and went back home. (So Sorry about that this is just Syaoran talking to the sectary. I would tell you what the sectary is saying but it would ruin everything. so this will just have to do.)

**********

When Syaoran came home and found Sakura and Tomoyo talking in the kitchen.

"Hi Syaoran." said Sakura. Tomoyo turned around and smiled at Syaoran who gave her a glare.

"Well Sakura I think it's best that I go home now I still have to do more things at home before Eriol gets home. Bye Sakura" replied Tomoyo as she stood up and left the house.

"So what do you want to do Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. I guess whatever you want to do." replied Syaoran.

Sakura thought for a moment and said "I got a great idea. Why don't we both spend the whole day at the beach. It would be a whole lot of fun."

"What would we do if we went to the beach?" asked Syaoran.

"Well first of all we could walk along the beach, play around, and umm.. watch the sunset. After the sunset we could have dinner."

"Okay sure we'll leave in an hour. So go and get ready." replied Syaoran.

In an hour Sakura and Syaoran were both ready to have some fun. So they got into the car headed to the beach. 

**************

Ok, ok I know this chapter is a little boring and short but I'm really sorry. I had writer's block. So please review and I will promise the next chapter will be longer. hopefully around 12 pages since this is only six. Again please review and tell me which title i should use.


	6. Having fun and happiness

Thank you all soo much for the reviews. I didn't write 12 pages cause i didn't mean to put the 2 I meant to write ten pages. Anyways have fun with this chapter even though i think it's a little boring and please vote on the title u like better for this story. "Playing around With Eachother" or "Are We In Love?" So enjoy this chappie. Remember to vote. Please this is very important. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ccs characters.

Chapter 6 Having Fun and Happiness

When both Sakura and Syaoran got to the beach it was already 4:15. So Sakura decided to take a walk near the shores of the beach. 

"Syaoran let's walk." said Sakura as she started to walk barefoot on the sand. Syaoran didn't say anything since he was taking of his shoes. When he took them out he began to walk to where Sakura was. 

Sakura was standing on wet sand looking over the ocean while hugging herself. She smiled and then closed her eyes smelling the fresh ocean breeze around her. Syaoran went behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Doesn't this place look beautiful?" asked Sakura. Syaoran took a breath before answering her "This place sure is beautiful." he said as he closed his eyes trying to get a feel of the things surrounding him. Sakura unwrapped herself from Syaoran which made Syaoran open his eyes. Sakura walked in more closer to the water feeling the waves come in and out of the shore and on her feet. Syaoran just looked at her and said nothing. 

"Syaoran.." whispered Sakura.

"Yes Sakura." replied Syaoran

"Let's walk around.." said Sakura as she took Syaoran's hand and started walking.

***********Youtsugi *********

Youtsugi was walking near the beach as a usual exercise routine. As she was jogging she saw a two familiar people walking along on the shores of the beach so she decided to take a closer peek. As Youtsugi got closer her eyes went wide. Since the couple was Syaoran and Sakura. Being Xie Xie's best friend she grab he cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" came Xie Xie's voice.

"Hey, Xie Xie it's me, Youtsugi ." replied Youtsugi .

"So why did you call?"

"I have some news for you."

"Oh. Tell me then."

"Well as I was taking my usual exercise along the beach I saw your boyfriend Syaoran and that girl Sakura walking together in the beach."

"Do they look happy?" asked Xie Xie.

Youtsugi looked at the couple and said "They look pretty happy to me." 

"That's good to hear. Everything is going according to plan. Well tell me anything else new that happens later on since I have to go."

"Ok then Bye." said Youtsugi as she hung the phone up and began to walk some more. This time away from the couple.

*********Xie Xie**********

Xie Xie hung her phone up smiling very much. She then picked up the phone again and began to dial a number. 

"Hello, yes I would like to make an appointment two days from now. Yes. What time available? At 1:25 ok. My name is Xie Xie Rae. Thank you very much." and she hung the phone up and smiled sitting in her seat. (again sorry but if I tell you who the other person is on the phone it would ruin everything. so you'll just have to wait till chapter 8)

******Syaoran and Sakura*******

Syaoran and Sakura were still walking along the shores of the beach hand in hand. While they were walking a smile appeared on Syaoran's face. Syaoran stopped walking which caused Sakura to stop as well and Syaoran asked "Sakura do you want to see the most beautiful and private part of the beach?"

Sakura looked at him and said "Sure why not."

So Syaoran led Sakura to a little hill with a couple of rocks her and there on the beach. It had a little sign next to it but Syaoran said not to pay any attention it. They both made their way over that hill and onto the other side. Sakura smiled at what she saw. The beach was a little similar to the other side but this one had clear crystal blue-green water and no one else was there but them. (Sorry not that good at descriptions)

"This is a great spot Syaoran how do you know about it?" asked Sakura looking at the water.

"I don't really know. I was here once at the beach trying to clear my mind about a whole lot of things. When I came across the hill I wanted to know what was on the other side of it. When I went over the hill I found this. So whenever I need to clear my head on everything I just come here." replied Syaoran.

"But how do you know that no one comes to this area?"

"Well that's my little secret. You know that sign we passed by coming here?" asked Syaoran. Sakura just nodded her head.

"Well I was the one who put that sign up there to make sure that no one goes over it."

"That's smart of you." replied Sakura as she putted her feet in the water. Syaoran went up to where Sakura was and stood by her. An evil smile appeared on his face as he had his hands in the water.

Sakura looked at him and said "Syaoran what are doing?"

Syaoran smiled even more and said "Nothing big Sakura. All I'm going to do is this!" replied Syaoran as he threw water on Sakura. Sakura screamed as the cold water hitted her face. 

Sakura wiped her face and said "I can't believe you did that."

"Well it was payback since you pushed me into the swimming pool last night." replied Syaoran. Sakura didn't say anything but took her feet out of the water and made her way to the dry sand. Syaoran made and odd expression since he didn't know what Sakura would do next. So he just went up to Sakura when she saw that she was holding dry sand in her hand. 

"Sakura what are you doing with dry sand?" asked Syaoran. Sakura just gave a smile and said "Do you really want to know?"

"That is why I am asking." replied Syaoran as he got closer to Sakura. As soon as Syaoran was close enough to her, Sakura who had the sand in her hands placed all over Syaoran's head and said "Now you know what I was going to do with the sand." 

Syaoran shook of the sand of his head and said "Sakura you are going to pay."

"That is if you can catch me." laughed Sakura as she ran away from Syaoran. So Syaoran ran after her.

*******Chen*****

Chen was at home looking at the note that was left on his door last night. He kept smiling at the thought of him and Sakura getting back together in a couple of days.

******Syaoran and Sakura***

Sakura kept running as much as her feet could but she started to get a little tired which made her run a little slower. Syaoran knew that she was getting tired so he ran a little faster and caught Sakura. When Syaoran had hold of Sakura she sort of lost her balance so she started to fall down closing her eyes . This caused Syaoran to fall down with her. When they fell they tumbled a little bit. So when they stopped tumbling Syaoran was on top of Sakura. Sakura's legs were in between Syaoran's legs and his hands were on next to Sakura's head. Sakura's hands were wrapped around Syaoran's waist. Sakura was laughing at everything with her eyes closed. But when she opened her eyes she stopped and saw Syaoran's deep amber eyes looking at her.

Syaoran smiled and Sakura blushed since they were only an inch away from one another.

Syaoran gave a little chuckle then said "See I told you I would catch you."

"So what if you caught me what are you going to do?" whispered Sakura.

Syaoran gave a smile and then said "Just this.." as he leaned in towards Sakura and gave her a deep kiss. Sakura returned the kiss then broke it after a while since they needed air.

"We should chase each other more often." replied Sakura as she moved her hands of his wait and onto Syaoran's neck as she pulled him down for another kiss.

****Xie Xie*****

Xie Xie was looking out at her window not thinking about work since they were already finished. She couldn't wait till she sees Syaoran again. 

****Syaoran and Sakura****

Syaoran and Sakura were still kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Sakura finally stopped the kissing Syaoran and said "Okay Syaoran that's enough I want to see the sunset now."

Syaoran looked at her then said "Okay fine but can I get one more kiss before the we watch the sunset?"

Sakura smiled at him and said "Sure. Why not" They both leaned in towards one another and gave a long and passionate kiss.

"There you got your kiss. Can we now watch the sunset?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran nodded his head as he got off Sakura and sat down next to her. Sakura sat up and dusted her hair making sure there was no sand in it. After she did that she leaned her head on top of Syaoran's shoulder while hugging him by the waist, looking at the ocean and the sun. 

They both stayed that way for an hour looking out at the waves and the sun until Syaoran said "Sakura it's getting dark right now I think it's best that we go now." as he turned his head to meet Sakura.

"Okay then let's go." replied Sakura as she stood up from the ground wiping herself. Syaoran got of too doing the same thing. Then they both headed to the car.

Once they were in the car Syaoran asked "Sakura were do you want to eat dinner?"

Sakura thought for a moment and answered "I think I want to eat at home since I don't have the energy going somewhere else but home." 

"Oh okay." was all Syaoran said as he started the car and he drove home.

"Sakura is there anything you want to eat?" asked Syaoran as he made hi way to the kitchen.

"Yup I want pizza. I'll order it right now if you don't mind." replied Sakura as she went into the living room and up to the phone and dialed the pizza's number. (Sorry but i don't know wat to call it)

"Syaoran came out of the kitchen and said "I don't mind" as he made his way to the living room looking for a movie to watch.

Sakura hung the phone up and said "Do you mind if I ordered pepperoni?"

Syaoran looked at her and shook his head as he finally picked a movie for the both of them to watch the movie was "Shrek". (sorry i couldn't think of any other movie but this)

"So what movie are we going to watch?" asked Sakura as she made herself comfortable on the couch. 

"Is it okay if we watch Shrek?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah it's okay" replied Sakura. Syaoran putted the DVD disk inside and sat on the couch next to Sakura. As the movie was starting the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" replied Syaoran getting of the couch. Syaoran answered the door which revealed the pizza boy. Syaoran paid the man and took the pizza, then headed back to the living room. He placed the box on the coffee table and sat back down.

"Oh good the pizza came I'm really hungry." said Sakura. She took one slice of pizza and started to eat it.

Syaoran looked at her and then grab a sliced for himself and he started to eat and watch the movie.

When the movie was over the pizza was all gone. Sakura looked at the empty pizza box and said "I can't believe I actually ate more than three slices of pizza."

"You must be really hungry then." replied Syaoran as he took the pizza box of the coffee table and into the trash can.

"Well now that the movie is over and it's only 10:43 do you want to sleep already? Cause I feel tired." said Sakura, getting of the couch.

Syaoran nodded his head and said "We should sleep early since tomorrow is going to be a great day."

So both Syaoran and Sakura got changed into their sleeping wear and went to bed after they said good night to one another.

****Tomoyo and Eriol***

Tomoyo and Eriol were both in bed and was about to go to sleep when Tomoyo said "Eriol tomorrow can all four of us start getting ready with the baby's room, clothes, and toys?" 

"Sure Tomoyo but why all four of us?" asked Eriol.

"Well you and Syaoran will be moving and putting things together while Sakura and I look for clothes, diapers, and other stuff." answered Tomoyo.

"Okay I'll tell Syaoran first thing in the morning. Good Night Tomoyo." whispered Eriol as he gave Tomoyo a good night kiss on the lips. Which she returned happily.

"Good night to you too Eriol." said Tomoyo after they broke away from the kiss and went to sleep. 

****The next morning (Syaoran)****

Syaoran was in the kitchen at 5:30 making breakfast as usual when he heard the phone ring. So he went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" asked Syaoran

"Hi Syaoran. Good morning." came Eriol's voice.

"Same to you. So why did you call?"

"Well Tomoyo and I need you and Sakura's help today is it okay with the both of you?"

"I don't know Sakura is still sleeping. Why do you both need help?"

"Well Tomoyo wants to do the baby's room today for a reason I don't know. She was hoping you and Sakura come by today and help out. Is it okay with the both of you?"

"I'll ask her when she wakes up. So I'll call back at 7 is that okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. Bye."

"Bye." said Syaoran as he hung the phone up. Syaoran went to Sakura's door and knocked on it. No answer. So he knocked again. Still no answer. Syaoran putted his hand on the door knob and slightly turned it open. He peeked his head inside the room and saw the sleeping Sakura on her bed smiling.

Syaoran smiled at what he was looking at and slowly made his way to her bed. He slowly shook Sakura on her shoulder lightly to wake her up but she didn't even stir. So he sat on her bed and lightly whispered in her ear to wake up but Sakura only giggled and still remained asleep. A smile formed on Syaoran's face as he slowly bent his head down near Sakura's and planted small kisses near her ear. This made Sakura move after awhile and she laughed lightly when she opened her eyes to see Syaoran smiling down at her.

"It's good that your finally awake..." whispered Syaoran.

"Why is it good it's still early in the morning.." grouched Sakura as she looked at her alarm clock and took a pillow and placed it on her head. 

Syaoran took the pillow of her head and said "Sakura we have to do things today."

"Like what?"

"Eriol and Tomoyo was wondering if we could help them with the baby's room. For some strange reason Tomoyo wants all the baby things done. Like the room, clothes, and everything else needed."

"Yeah it would be sooo much fun to help them. So just wait five minutes and I'll be out."

"Okay Sakura I still have to finish making breakfast anyways." replied Syaoran as he got of her bed and headed to the kitchen.

****Xie Xie****

Xie Xie woke up with a smile from her alarm clock going off. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. It would be the day she gets to talk to her Syaoran. She slowly got off her bed and headed to the bathroom.

*****Syaoran****

Syaoran went into the kitchen and grab the phone. He dialed Eriol's number.

"Hello?" came Tomoyo's sweet voice on the other line.

"Hi Tomoyo it's me Syaoran." replied Syaoran.

"Hi so are you both coming to help us?"

"Yeah I just talked to Sakura and we will be both happy to help. Will be there in twenty minutes okay?"

"Sure take your time both of you. Well see you later bye."

"Bye. replied Syaoran as he hung the phone up and started to set the table up.

When Sakura came into the kitchen she can already smell the delicious scent of bacon and eggs on the table. Sakura sat down on the table across from Syaoran. After a few seconds of silent they both began to eat. After eating they headed to Tomoyo's house.

Syaoran rang the doorbell and the person who greeted them was Eriol.

"Hello Syaoran and Sakura it's good that you both came to help us. Come in." said Eriol as he invited both Syaoran and Sakura into the living room where Tomoyo was looking at wallpapers. 

"Good morning Tomoyo." replied Sakura as she sat on the couch across from Tomoyo since Eriol was already sitting next to her.

"Good morning. Thank you again for helping us." replied Tomoyo.

"It's no problem What is the first thing that we are going to do?" asked Sakura.

"The first thing is the room. Sakura and I will be looking at wallpapers while Syaoran and Eriol move all the baby things into the room since the people brought it in so early. After we do all of that I want to look for baby clothes and toys so I guess this means that we have to go shopping. We comeback and put everything away and were done." said Tomoyo.

"Okay that sounds good as long as we come back before dinner." replied Sakura.

So Syaoran and Eriol went into the garage to get the crib, drawers, and stuff and moved it to the room next to Eriol's and Tomoyo's bedroom. While Sakura and Tomoyo look at a whole bunch of wallpapers.

******Chen*****

Chen was smiling all today when he woke up. He was in the living room when the phone rang. So he grab the phone which was right next to him and said "Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me." came a woman's voice. She was the same woman from the restaurant.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Anyways here is how everything is going to go for tomorrow. After I go to the house I'll call you when to make your move okay? And this time try not to ruin anything. "

"Okay. But how do you know this will work?"

"It's simple. One word Pride. It gets the best of them. Okay well I'll talk to you later. bye."

"Bye." said Chen as he hung the phone up. Nothing can get better than today.

******Syaoran and Eriol.*****

Eriol turned on the light of the garage. When the garage light was on it showed three large boxes. One of the boxes was a crib, the other one was a drawer for the baby clothes and the last big box was a rocking chair for Tomoyo and the baby.

"Okay so which one are we going to bring in first?" asked Syaoran.

"I think it's best if we start with the crib then the drawer and the rocking chair last." replied Eriol.

"Do we need to assemble some of these?"

"Yup. So let's get started." said Eriol as he walked up to the box which had all the pieces to the crib. Syaoran walked up to it also. Then both of them bended down and started to carry the big box into the house.

*****Tomoyo and Sakura****

Tomoyo and Sakura were slowly looking at the wallpapers when Sakura asked "Tomoyo how are we going to pick out a nice wall paper if we don't know the sex of the baby?"

Tomoyo gave a little giggle and said "I guess I forgot to mention to you about that. Since I went to a very great doctor. They were able to detect if it's a girl or boy at this stage. Sakura I'm having a girl."

Sakura's eyes went wide and said "Oh my! that's good news to hear. Your wish came true. What are you going to name the baby?"

"Eriol and I decided to call the baby Sadako." 

"That's a wonderful name." said Sakura as she turned her head to the wallpapers. 

"So-Sakura Now that you and Syaoran are together now cane you tell me what you two have been doing since the night of the banquet." asked Tomoyo as she was looking at the wallpapers.

Sakura was silent for a second and said "Tomoyo what do you think about this wallpaper?" Sakura was hoping that this will be a great way to change the subject. Sakura showed Tomoyo a wallpaper that had teddy bears with hearts in it.

"It's cute. Okay put it here and let's keep looking. All the ones we think are good we put here." said Tomoyo putting the sample of the wallpaper on the coffee table. Then she said "So come on and tell me what did you both do? You know your not goning to get off easily Sakura."

Sakura was about to say something when Syaoran and Eriol came in the living room carrying the box. 

"How are you guys doing?" asked Eriol as they made their way to the stairs.

Sakura sighed in relief and said "We're doing good. How about both of you?"

"No problem." replied Syaoran as he started to walk up the stairs. 

"What were you both talking about?" asked Eriol.

"Nothing much Eriol dear. Now go back to work." said Tomoyo as both Sakura and her continued to look at wallpapers.

Syaoran and Eriol made their way to the top of the stairs and both headed to the baby's room which was not far from the stairs.

As soon as both of them got into the room they dropped the box. Before they went down to get the rest of the boxes they both decided they should put the crib together first. So Eriol opened the top of the box and took out everything inside it and both of them started to put it together. As they were putting the crib together Eriol asked "So have you gotten the chance to talk to Xie Xie yet?"

Syaoran who was putting together the bottom part of the crib said "Nope not yet. I haven't seen or heard from her yet."

"What do you think she does when she's not with you?"

"Finishing up her paper works to meet her deadline."

"What about when she's not doing work?"

"If she's not doing work and I have work she just stays home."

"How do you know that?" asked Eriol also putting together the bottom part of the crib.

"Well when I was on my lunch break one day I came by her house and she was cleaning. Although she took awhile to answer the door."

"Okay." was all Eriol said.

*******Sakura and Tomoyo*****

By the time both of them finished looking threw all the baby wallpapers they chose fifty of them and were on the coffee table.

"Okay so now what do we do?" asked Sakura.

"Now we both start looking them over and take out fifteen of them that may not match the room." answered Tomoyo.

So they started to go over the wallpapers again deciding which ones should go. As they were looking through some of them Eriol came downstairs.

"So did you girls choose a wallpaper yet?" asked Eriol going into the kitchen.

"Now were still choosing between fifty of the best ones. How are you both doing?" replied Tomoyo.

"Well the crib is almost finished. I just came down here to get a drink of water for Syaoran and I." said Eriol as he headed upstairs with two water bottles in his hands.

"Okay just hurry so you both can help us choose a right wall paper." said Tomoyo as she and Sakura tried to take out fifteen of them.

******Eriol****

Eriol came in the room and handed Syaoran the bottled of water. Syaoran gladly took the water and drank it.

"Is there anything new happening between you and Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran.

"Nope. But an event is." replied Eriol.

Syaoran looked at him with curiosity and said "What kind of an event?"

"This event will be held a week from now and the people who came to the banquet could bring anyone they wish to attend with them. This time no rules except that men have to wear tuxedos and girls were dresses."

"What time does it start?"

"It starts at 8."

"Did you tell Tomoyo and Sakura about this?" asked Syaoran as he started to work on the crib again.

"I told Tomoyo to tell Sakura." replied Eriol as he too went back to work.

After thirty minutes of working Syaoran and Eriol where done with the crib and they headed downstairs to get the other boxes.

As they were coming down they both saw Sakura and Tomoyo still looking at wallpapers.

"Sakura, Tomoyo aren't you both done looking for wallpapers?" asked Syaoran.

"Nope. We have to choose a very cute one and it's really hard to choose out of all of them." replied Sakura.

"There. We finally took out thirty wallpapers now we have to pick the final ten Sakura." said Tomoyo. She looked up at the two men walking down the stairs and said "How about you two aren't you both supposed to finish everything by now?"

"Well....We just felt like taking our time that's all.." said Eriol.

"Sure.." said both Sakura and Tomoyo as the men went into the garage. Ten minutes late both Syaoran and Eriol came into the living room carrying the box that had the rocking chair in it and carried it upstairs.

Sakura and Tomoyo were still deciding on the top ten wallpapers. As they were looking at them Sakura asked "Tomoyo how does it feel to carry a child and be married?"

Tomoyo stopped looking at the wallpaper and looked at Sakura. Then she asked "Why do you ask Sakura?" 

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't really know. I guess I just wan to know how it feels to be with someone you truly love and trust."

"Well how do you feel when your with Syaoran?"

"I feel happy and wonderful."

"Well marriage is something like it but more deep. There is more passion between the two then before."

"That's nice to hear. What about carrying a child?" asked Sakura. She felt like she was ten asking silly questions.

"Sakura when I found out that I was having a baby it was the most happiest thing in the world for me and Eriol. I guess carrying a child would make you feel great because you created a life with someone you love the most. It's very hard to say what I feel when I carry this child it's just wonderful."

"That's so great to hear Tomoyo." said Sakura as she and Tomoyo began to look at the wallpapers again.

An hour passed by and Tomoyo and Sakura were now down to the last five wallpapers. As they were deciding which one to choose Syaoran and Eriol came down the stairs to get the other box.

"So have you both decided which wallpaper to use yet?" asked Syaoran.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura shook their heads. So Syaoran and Eriol went to the garage and carried the last box up to the room.

When they came into the room they put the box down and opened it. When it was open they took out everything and started to build it.

As another hour passed by Syaoran and Eriol finally finished assembling the drawer. So now Eriol and Syaoran went downstairs hoping that Tomoyo and Sakura finished choosing a wallpaper. When they came down the stairs Eriol asked "Please tell me that you both chose a wallpaper?"

"Well.....Not really." Tomoyo began.

"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.

"We haven't decide which one to use between two wallpapers." finished Sakura.

"So we both need your opinions." replied Tomoyo signaling them to come over towards the couch.

When the came to the coffee table. The two wallpapers they had to choose from was the one nothing but clouds and the other wallpaper was the one Sakura picked out. It was the one with the hearts and teddy bears. 

"I think we should go with the clouds." said Eriol and Syaoran.

"But why the clouds" asked Sakura and Tomoyo together.

"Well for one thing when the baby is sleeping it would look like she's sleeping on a cloud." said Eriol.

"But what do you think about the teddy bear?" asked Sakura.

"It's to girly." said Syaoran.

"But the baby is a girl." replied Tomoyo.

"But what happens if you both have another baby and it's a boy? I would leave the baby with the clouds. It looks more peaceful." replied Syaoran.

So after a few more talking about the wallpaper they all decided to choose the one with clouds. Now all they had to do was buy a lot of wallpaper.

"Okay so now that we got all of that settled let's go to the mall!" said Tomoyo as she got of the couch and went to get her purse. So al four of them went into Eriol's car and headed to the mall. 

*******

Well wat do you think? A little lame I noe. But hey i tired my best. So please review this chapter. The next chapter is when Xie Xie's plan start to unveil. Chapter seven is already done since i worked on it after i did chapter one. But I will update next week so you'll just have to wait. By then I am hoping to reach 150 in my reviews.


	7. Xie Xie plan hatches and the big shocker

Hi people. I'm so glad you all reviewed. 

Anyways after this chapter the voting will stop. So choose a title "Playing Around With Each Other." OR "Are We In Love?"

Okay in my story Sakura's and Syaoran's parents are dead and different. Sakura's parents does not care about Sakura that much.

Please feel free to ask questions about the story and I will be glad to answer them. But if I don't it means it will be answered sometime during the story.

To embattledcurve: Ok I don't know if that was a flame or not, which i am hoping it wasn't. I know you can't identify the gender till later since I also plan on going to med school, but let's just say in this story you can. So yeah.

So please enjoy this chapter everyone.

Chapter 7 Xie Xie plan starts to hatch and the big shocker 

As the four people started walking from store to store to pick out baby stuff. Syaoran and Eriol were the ones who carried all the bags and tried to sty outside the stores.

Form every store Tomoyo and Sakura brought back at least five bags total. 

"How many more stores are we going to? We went to like fifty stores already." grumbled Syaoran.

"Syaoran stop complaining where almost done. All we have to do is buy the clothes. And it's actually sixteen stores that we have been to." replied Tomoyo dragging Sakura to the last store in the mall. It was called "House of babies."

Tomoyo and Sakura were looking at some baby mitts. As they were looking at the mitts Tomoyo took a glance at Sakura and saw that she had a very sad face. Tomoyo stopped at what she was doing and asked "Sakura ever since we came to the mall you have been showing a sad face. What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and gave a smile and said "Tomoyo nothing is wrong. So you don't have to worry."

"Sakura please don't lie to me I know there is something on your mind. If you don't tell me what's bothering you how can I help you? Is it Chen or Syaoran?"

"No Tomoyo it's none of them. It's just that the day is coming up real soon."

"Sakura which day are you talking about?"

"The day when I found out my parents died."

"Oh that day... Sakura I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it now."

Sakura shook her head, gave a smile and then said "Not now were here looking for your baby's clothes. So let's work on that."

Tomoyo nodded her head and the began to look and buy everything they saw and wanted.

****Eriol and Syaoran*****

Syaoran and Eriol were both sitting down on separate benches in front of the store surrounded by bags and bags of baby things.

"So do you still plan on having more kids after all of this?" growled Syaoran looking at Eriol.

Eriol gave a smile and then said "Sure why not?"

Syaoran just glared at Eriol and then said "Well since you plan on having more kids. The next time you both go shopping or anything that has to do with shopping do not ask me for help."

"What's so bad about it?"

"I did not spend time with Sakura today. That's the problem."

"But you said you didn't mind."

"I only came because of Sakura."

"That's nice Syaoran that's nice." said Eriol as they saw the young ladies come out of the store. When they came out of the store Sakura and Tomoyo had ten bags in each of there hands.

"I think I got half of what we need." said Tomoyo casually.

"Half! How much do you plan on buying Tomoyo every single store?" yelled Syaoran making some of the people look at them.

"I was just kidding Syaoran. C'mon let's go already." replied Tomoyo as they all headed to the parking lot.

When they got to the car it took them a while to put every single shopping bag into the trunk and went inside the car.

"Next time we do this kind of stuff we should bring a van. So everything can easily be put into the vehicle without any frustration." growled Syaoran putting his seat belt on.

"Syaoran quit complaining your the only one frustrated." Replied Eriol getting into the car and driving home.

When they got to home all four of them grab the bags and headed inside to the baby's room. As they got into the room they took out all of the stuff they bought and started to organize it.

"Okay Eriol and Syaoran you take the toys out of their package and put them over there. While Sakura and I take care of the clothes." ordered Tomoyo pointing to a corner in the room across from the crib. 

"So Sakura do you want to tell me now." whispered Tomoyo as they cut the price tags and putted it in the drawer.

"Well first off all you know that my parents were always in another country form time to time doing who-knows-what since I was little. And you know my dad sometimes have affairs with my mom. And every time she found out she would get mad but always forgave him. So I guess my mom was chasing after my dad. Well at least that's what she said in letters. And for some reason even I couldn't get mad at him." said Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded her head taking every single piece of word that Sakura said.

"Well one day they were coming back into Japan. I was so excited that I could finally see them in a long time and my grandma was picking them up. Well when my grandmother came back without my parents, she told me that the airplane they were on crashed."

"Oh... Sakura, I'm really sorry." said Tomoyo as she saw Sakura slowly crying.

"It's okay I mean I really didn't know them and they didn't really care about me. So why do I even bother crying?"

"What do you mean you really didn't know them?"

"I lived with my grandma since I was three. And not once has she ever told me about my parents. The only thing I know about them are pictures."

Tomoyo stayed silent and kept putting clothes away while she was listening to Sakura.

"When I was old enough to live on my own my grandmother gave me these boxes full of things. Which I never had the time to look at, so I really don't know what she gave. So those boxes are up in the attic untouched."

"Well if you have time will you look at it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah I will." replied Sakura putting away the last baby clothes in he drawer.

"There were finished." said Syaoran as he stretched his arms.

"That's good. So are we." replied Sakura smiling again.

"Well now that we are finish can Sakura and I go home now?" asked Syaoran as he headed to the door.

"Who said you had to say." replied Eriol.

Sakura gave a giggle and followed Syaoran out the door.

******At home Syaoran and Sakura*********

When they got home it was 4:30. Syaoran went straight to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to see what they could cook for dinner.

"Sakura is there anything specific that you wanted to eat?" asked Syaoran as Sakura came into the kitchen.

"Umm... Yeah I actually do. For some odd reason I want pasta. Um.. How about spaghetti with garlic bread. Can we make those from scratch?" asked Sakura as she got out the pots and pans from the cabinet. (Just to let you know Sakura can't cook very good or very much)

"Yeah we can we have everything needed. Are you going to help?" replied Syaoran as he got out all the ingredients and put it on the counter. Sakura just nodded her head.

"Okay so the first thing we should do would be to make the garlic bread. Sakura grab the flour, eggs and-"

"Syaoran I know what to get it says so here in the recipe." replied Sakura.

"But still you need my help. Remember the last time you cooked without any help." said Syaoran putting the ingredients in the bowl. 

***Flashback(This when XieXie and Syaoran dated and Sakura did not meet Chen)*****

It was 8:13 and all alone in the house Sakura was in the kitchen trying to make baked chicken. Sakura looked at the recipe guide and made sure she followed everything in the book. 

"Okay it says to add a dash of salt and put in the oven for half an hour.." Sakura read out loud as she grab the salt and spread it all over the chicken. After she spread the salt she putted the chicken in the oven and headed to the television. Sakura sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I wonder what's good to watch tonight." said Sakura as she started to flip channels. She stopped at one channel that was showing a movie. She forgot all about the food the was cooking.

Syaoran came into the house from a date with Xie Xie. Syaoran stopped walking and smelled the air. "Sakura what's that smell." said Syaoran as he went into the kitchen to see smoke come out of the oven. 

Sakura who was so into the movie stopped watching the movie as she hurried in the kitchen when she heard Syaoran yell something out and when she started to smell something funny.

When Sakura came into the kitchen she saw Syaoran trying to clear the smoke away.

"Um.. I can explain.." said Sakura as she helped Syaoran clear the smoke out by fanning it away.

When the kitchen was cleared of smoke Syaoran took out the chicken it turned out all black. Sakura gave a nervous laugh then said "There goes my dinner. I think it would have been better if I just had take out than trying to cook."

"So tell me what happened." said Syaoran.

"Well tonight I decided to make something all by myself. I was doing a good job until I was watching a movie and forgot about the food." said Sakura as she gave a little smile.

*****End of Flashback*****

"But hey. That does not mean I am a bad cook. I just forgot about the food that's all." said Sakura as she started to mix the ingredients.

"Remember that pudding dessert you made with the chicken. The pudding was chunky and hard." replied Syaoran making the pasta sauce. 

"Okay I get your point." said Sakura as she made a frown.

After awhile.

"Um.. Syaoran what do I do after the dough is formed?" asked Sakura taking out the dough out of the bowl and into her hands.

"Hold on Sakura let me turn the heat off first." replied Syaoran as he covered the sauce with the lid. After that he made his way to where Sakura who was holding the dough. 

"Sakura before you even grab the dough it would be best if you put flour on the cutting board." said Syaoran as he smothered some flour on the board. When the flour was all laid out Sakura dropped the heavy dough and when the dough fell on the board some of the flour splashed on them. There was a moment of silence between Sakura and Syaoran whose faces were both covered with flour. Sakura gave a little laugh as Syaoran looked at her and then said "Why do you think this is so funny?"

"Because of the way you look. There's flour all over your face and hair."

"Yeah well.. look at you, your covered in it too." giving a little smile.

"But not as much as you."

"Don't worry I can fix that.." replied Syaoran as he grab some flour and started to sprinkle it over Sakura's head. 

"There now you and I have the same amount of flour on us." replied Syaoran.

"That was not fair."

"How so?"

"Because you putted flour on me." said Sakura as she grab some flour and threw it at Syaoran.

"Okay now the gloves are coming of Sakura.." Syaoran said huskily as he grabbed a whole lot of flour in his hands and threw it at Sakura. Sakura did the same.

By the time they ran out of flour they were covered in it from head to toe.

"Were all out of flour now." pouted Sakura.

"Why are you worried about that. The kitchen's a mess." replied Syaoran as he looked at the kitchen in all directions.

"Well it's just flour so that means we can vacuum it all up in no time." explained Sakura.

"So what about the bread?"

"Forget about it we don't need it. So why don't we wrap it up and put it in the freezer? I heard it will keep it fresh till the next time." replied Sakura as she got some saran-wrapper and wrapped it. Then she putted it into the freezer.

"I'll go get the vacuum right now." said Syaoran walking pass Sakura. Instead of letting Syaoran pass her, Sakura put her foot in front of him and tripped him. Syaoran fell face first on a pile of flour. Sakura gave a hard laugh and then said "I'll go and get the vacuum instead of you." So she went passed Syaoran's head, Syaoran tripped her causing her to fall down.

"No that's okay Sakura we don't have to clean up just yet." said Syaoran as he came closer to Sakura who was now sitting down.

"So what are we going to do, if we don't need to clean up just yet?" asked Sakura.

"This." whispered Syaoran as he moved his face closer to Sakura's and gave her a kiss. Sakura happily returned it. Forgetting about eating dinner. 

"Hey Sakura are you busy tonight..." Tomoyo's voice faded when she came in the kitchen looking at Sakura and Syaoran covered in flour kissing their heart out. Tomoyo gave a big smile and said "I guess you are busy I'll come by tomorrow then. Later Sakura."

Sakura and Syaoran stopped kissing and pulled apart. Just to see Tomoyo smiling at them. Syaoran gave her a glare and a growl while Sakura's face turned red due to embarrassment.

"Hehe.. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." repeated Tomoyo and left. When Tomoyo left Sakura stood up and went to get the vacuum to start cleaning while Syaoran was checking if the food was still okay. When Sakura was finished cleaning she went out of the kitchen and putted the vacuum away and went back into the kitchen.

"Sakura are you still hungry?" asked Syaoran tasting the sauce.

Sakura nodded and said "Just let me get cleaned up first then we can eat."

"We don't need to clean ourselves just yet. We can eat like this." replied Syaoran putting food on the table and sat down signaling Sakura to sit down and eat with him. So Sakura went up to the table, sat down and they both started to eat.

When they finished eating Sakura helped Syaoran clean up the dishes and they both went into their own bathrooms to change. 

Syaoran got out of the bathroom and went into his room only to see Sakura sitting on his bed with her sleeping clothes on.

"Sakura what are you doing here. Did you have another bad dream or something?" asked Syaoran sitting next to Sakura.

"No I was just wondering if I can sleep with you tonight that's all. Is it okay with you?" asked Sakura putting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind. Come on let's sleep already. We have a big day ahead of us." replied Syaoran as he and Sakura made themselves comfortable facing each other. 

"Good night Sakura.." whispered Syaoran. 

"Good night Syaoran.." whispered Sakura as she got closer to Syaoran and gave him a good night kiss. Syaoran gladly accepted the kiss while putting a hand on her cheek.

Instead of pulling apart and sleeping they got closer together.

Syaoran getting a little carried away started to kiss Sakura playfully making her giggle. 

"Okay that's enough we should get some sleep." laughed Sakura as she parted her head with his and they both started to drift of to sleep facing one another..

The next morning.

Xie Xie woke up with a smile one her face as usual. As she got out of bed she danced herself to the bathroom singing happily. After she was changed and everything she went outside saying "Today is going to be a wonderful day!" and went into her car and drove to Syaoran's house..

****Syaoran and Sakura****

Syaoran and Sakura were still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Until they heard the doorbell.

"Hmmm Syaoran can you get that please?" mumbled Sakura as she snuggled herself in the blankets. Syaoran made a growl and slowly got out of bed and made his way outside his room wearing shorts and made his way to the front door half asleep.

When Syaoran opened the door he found Xie Xie in front of him smiling brightly. Syaoran didn't know what to do so he just said "Good morning Xie Xie. What brings you here today after all the time you were busy?" 

Xie Xie just gave him a smile, kissed him and then said "I have something important to tell you."

"That's good I'm glad you came but aren't you early for the appointment?" asked Syaoran rubbing his eyes.

"What appointment?"

"Two days ago I made an appointment with you sectary for today at 6:30 Since we have to discuss several things about our relationship." 

"I told her to cancel everything I have today since I'm taking a day-off. And that's why I took the day-off so I can talk to you about that. but before you say anything can you let me talk first Syaoran because this is really important."

"Fine." said Syaoran frowning.

"Well when I tell you what I have to say I am hoping you will not get mad." said Xie Xie as she hugged her stomach tightly.

"Xie Xie is there something wrong with your stomach?" asked Syaoran as he saw Xie Xie hugged it.

Xie Xie nodded her head then said "This is the news I have to tell you Syaoran and is hoping that you won't get mad." Syaoran still had the frown on his face which made Xie Xie smile in the inside.

"What is it?"

"Syaoran, I'm pregnant." whispered Xie Xie.

********

Well how was it? I think I shocked quite a few of u readers. anyways please review whether its a flame or not just please review. Now that my intercession is over and i have to go back to school I will try to update every week I hope. If I'm not that busy. Anyways please review and thank u all for reading it. 


	8. A sad and yet hard choice

Right now I have to apologize for what I am about to do since me being mean is highly unlike me. I am a little mad at YoUr WoRsT nIgHtMaRe(). So if you are not this person don't read it. AlrightYoUr WoRsT nIgHtMaRe(), for your information I am really sorry if my dialogues are boring. I am trying my best right now since I'm not really great in English. I am new at writing stories that's why there are some grammar, spelling errors, and my work seems a tad bit boring. That is why I am sorry if my story is not good enough for you. You can say what you want to but at least, don't make your review like you really hate it that you would kill it. I can handle a little criticism but not the kind you wrote, it really made me feel bad. 

::::::::::to the other people:::::::::: 

Thank you all so much for the reviews it meant a whole lot to me. I should write more cliffhangers more often. It couldn't wait to bring that chapter up. It's fun reading what you all wrote. You guys have made me really happy. Anyways as you can all see the winner was "Are we in love." It was a close call though. I really really am sorry for not updating in such a long time but I was really busy with a whole lot of stuff so I wont be updating anytime soon. These chapters might be a little boring and i am really sorry for that please forgive me. Before I forget I would like to thank AznPnayCCSLuver7 for helping me out in this chapter when I needed help. You people should check out her stories it's good.

Anyways if you thought that chapter is bad just wait a little longer the plot is going to be twice as thick. So Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8 A sad and yet hard choice

Syaoran stood at the door shocked looking at her.

Xie Xie was laughing her heart out on the inside. When Syaoran didn't say anything she said "Syaoran sweetie, are you okay?"

Syaoran blinked a couple of times and said "I think so, for a moment I thought you said you were pregnant."

"But Syaoran I am." 

"But.. But how?" stuttered Syaoran who was still in shock.

"Hey Syaoran who was at the door?" came Sakura's sleepy voice as she made her way to the front door to see who it was in her pink robe.

"Oh.. Hi Xie Xie." said Sakura giving a fake smile.

Xie Xie gave Sakura an evil smile and said "Same to you...Sakura."

"So what's going on" asked Sakura as she gave a confused look at Syaoran.

"I guess Syaoran is still in shock. I guess I can tell you the news Sakura. Syaoran and I-"

"I'll tell you, Sakura as soon as I finish talking to Xie Xie. So for now can you go over to Tomoyo's or something please."

"Sure Syaoran. I'll just get changed first then I'll leave." Sakura said as she headed to her room.

"Xie Xie come in." was all Syaoran said as he led her to the living room. They both sat down across each other forgetting all about Sakura.

"Ok let's get this straight how can you get pregnant in the first place let alone that it could be my child if we never even slept together?" growled Syaoran who was trying to calm down.

Xie Xie gave a giggled and said "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what!"

"The day we slept together."

"If we did then I should have remembered. So if we did refresh my memory."

"Alright I will.. It was the last night we spent together before you and I became very busy with work. We were at my house, having dinner and drinking wine. Just around three bottles of wine. It was getting late in the evening and I asked you not to go home and stay with me for the night.. So we went up to my room and...... that's when it happen."

********Sakura******

Sakura got out of her room and slowly walked to the front door. As she was walking she completely stop next to the living room when she heard Xie Xie said "That is how I know it's your baby." Sakura's eyes slowly started to water. She took a couple of soft breaths and headed to the door quietly.

When she was outside she ran over next door to be greeted by Tomoyo. (Eriol is still sleeping in the room)

*****Xie Xie and Syaoran**********

"It still does not prove anything!" growled Syaoran denying every word she said.

"Yes it does I am two months pregnant. I just found out a couple of weeks ago."

"How did you find out a couple of weeks ago and didn't bother to tell me that you were two months pregnant in the first place?"

"Well I haven't had my period for two months now so I decided to buy a pregnancy test and it was positive. I am having a baby. I even set up an appointment for tomorrow at the doctors to prove that I am having a baby and that I am two months pregnant. You can even come with me."

"Fine I am coming. What time will I pick you up."

"Pick me up at 1:00." replied Xie Xie.

*******Sakura and Tomoyo***********

"Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" worried Tomoyo as she led her to the living room.

"Syaoran, baby, Xie Xie." mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura I don't understand can you speak more clearly."

"Xie Xie has a baby and-"

"And it's Syaoran's?" finished Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded her head as more tears left her emerald eyes.

"Sakura.. Are you sure it's Syaoran's?" asked Tomoyo as she gave Sakura a hug.

All Sakura did was nod even though she wasn't sure.

"Oh Sakura......."

*******Xie Xie and Syaoran********

"Wait you took the whole day off to tell me this news and your leaving?" glowered Syaoran.

"Syaoran we have been talking about the situation for two hours now. You asking the same things and after those two hours I would really like to go home. So I'll see you tomorrow." replied Xie Xie as she left the house.

"ARGH!" frustrated Syaoran as he punched the wall with force. Luckily he didn't make a hole in it.

After Syaoran calmed down he whispered "Sakura is going to hate me for this." as he made his way to the couch and laid on it.

*******Sakura and Tomoyo**********

"Sakura are you feeling any better?" asked Tomoyo as she came into the living room bringing tea with her and gave one to Sakura.

"I am slowly.. Thank you Tomoyo for letting me cry especially early in the morning. Where's Eriol." said Sakura as she took the tea and drank it.

"I think his still sleeping. I guess doing all the shopping and fixing made him really tired." 

Sakura had finished crying half an hour ago and was slowly feeling better even though she knew that when she came back home she would end up crying again. (But if you looked at her eyes you couldn't tell if she actually did cry.)

******Xie Xie*******

Xie Xie was still driving in her car not heading home but to another place. As she was driving she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello.." came a half-sleepy voice.

"Your still not awake?" was all Xie Xie said.

"I am now. So did you break the news?"

"Yup I did. And I need you to do me a favor."

"What's the favor. How did he take it?"

"He was still couldn't believe that I was having a child."

"If only I could be there to see it."

"Anyways are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's where the favor is coming in. I have papers for you to change in my file. When I come tomorrow at 1:30. I'll give it to you in the halls. I'll meet you at your office in 15 minutes. So bye for now." Xie Xie said as she hung up her phone.

*******Syaoran********

Syaoran was laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Syaoran's head popped up as he heard the door closed. "Sakura is that you?" asked Syaoran getting of the couch heading to the front door.

Sakura took a deep breath and putted a smile on her face and said "Yeah Syaoran... It's me."

"So what did you do at Tomoyo's that brought you home at 5:00?"

"It's just girl stuff you don't have to worry about it. So what did you and Xie Xie talk about?" asked Sakura pretending she didn't know about.

"Well...Sakura.. Xie Xie's pregnant." whispered Syaoran looking down at his hands.

Sakura said nothing. The house silent for a few minutes until Sakura spoke "Is....... it your...child?" as her eyes slowly became watery again.

"I don't know. Tomorrow I'm going with her to take a test." was all he said.

Sakura wiped her teary eyes and said "When you get the results tell me I would like to know." Then she left to her room with out hearing what Syaoran had to say.

Syaoran just stood there looking blankly at the spot Sakura just left.

"Why... Why did this have to happen to me.." he mumbled.

*****Xie Xie****

Xie Xie stepped into the building and walked into the halls. Passing by doors after doors. She came into a stop at a certain door and opened it. 

"Hey are you here?" asked Xie Xie.

"Yeah I'm here." came a voice.

"Did you make the papers?"

"I did but you do know this will cost me my job." 

"How is that possible no one will know the truth. Besides you are the boss."

"I know the truth and I bet some other people do know about this also what if-"

"Again how is it possible people will know when you exactly like your sibling?"

"So what if were twins I care for my sibling."

"No one is going to know when your sibling is out for a while. Besides you will be doing a great favor for me."

"But I am still asking what would happen if it got out?"

"Don't worry I will take care of that. So this is what's going to happen tomorrow..." explained Xie Xie as she started to give some papers to her "friend."

******Eriol and Tomoyo*******

"Hey Tomoyo who came to visit in the morning?" asked Eriol who was sat next to Tomoyo and gave her a hug.

"That was just Sakura." replied Tomoyo.

"Oh So that means you told her about the next event coming up?"

"No I couldn't tell her. Not after what happened.." whispered Tomoyo.

"What do you mean?"

"Well early during the morning Sakura was here crying."

"Why was she crying? Did Syaoran do something to her?"

"No Syaoran wouldn't do that. It's his girlfriend.. Xie Xie."

"What about her, what did she do?"

"Xie Xie came to the house, and was talking to Syaoran. As Sakura was heading out the door, Sakura heard Xie Xie say that she knows her baby is his child. Eriol, Xie Xie's pregnant with Syaoran's child and Sakura is terribly torn." 

Eriol gave her a tight hug and said "Is it really his child?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't really know. It doesn't seem right that's all."

"What do you thinks going to happen now that Syaoran has a child?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

******Xie Xie*******

As Xie Xie was walking out of the building and to her car she tool her phone and dialed a number but only to be greeted with the answering machine.

"Hey, it's me everything is all set for tomorrow and I already told them the news so just wait for my call tomorrow. Bye."

******Syaoran and Sakura's house*********

Sakura was at her room laying down on her bed staring at her window. She has spent three hours in her room lying there looking at it. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 8:46. She moved her lying position into sitting at the edge of her bed. Sakura took a couple of breaths and headed out her door hoping Syaoran was sleeping or was out of the house. When she was out the door she heard the door close to her left. It meant that Syaoran was in his room and hopefully staying there for the rest of the night. Sakura slowly made her way to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. After watching TV for a while Sakura started to drift to sleep.

****Syaoran****

Syaoran went inside his room and laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out a way to handle the situation. 

*****Syaoran's thoughts/*****

**__**

If Xie Xie was really pregnant then Sakura and I are over. Unless I leave Xie Xie and the baby. But I can't, Sakura would think other wise. I mean it's okay to for a child to be fatherless I didn't have a father when I was born. I only had a mother till I was five and I just lived with my grandmother and I'm still leaving a good life. So if I can live a good life so can they. Everyone can still be happy.... if....

*******end of his thoughts*****

Was the last thing Syaoran thought as he drifted of to sleep.****

**********Xie Xie**********

Xie Xie was at home looking at her full length mirror in her bedroom. (S:/N i don't know what's it called but it's those mirrors that you can see your whole body in it.) Xie Xie moved her body in different directions holding her stomach with a smile in her face.

"When the baby comes in I better be ready to buy new clothes. I can't wait for you to come into this world and meet your daddy and mommy." she said sweetly. "Everything is going to work out just fine. After tomorrow I'll tell your grandpa and grandma about the good news." said Xie Xie as she headed to her bed and started to drift into a wonderful sleep.

The next morning.

Syaoran arose from his bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Today was the day he will know if Xie Xie was pregnant or not. Syaoran got out of the bathroom wearing green khakis with a white polo shirt. Syaoran passed by the living room and spotted Sakura. He went up to the couch and saw that Sakura was hugging herself. Syaoran knew she was cold, so he went into a closet to grab a blanket and putted it on Sakura. Syaoran looked at her smile forgetting the whole reason why he was up for just a moment. When he came back into reality he headed out the door to pick up Xie Xie.

Syaoran pulled up in Xie Xie's driveway and honked the horn twice. A minute later Xie Xie came out of the house and head to the passenger seat. 

"Hey Syaoran! Why the stern face? You should be happy about this?" asked Xie Xie in a mocked hurt.

"I am.. It's just that.."

"Syaoran don't say another word. Let's just drive to the clinic." replied Xie Xie as Syaoran started driving to the clinic. It was silence during the whole time, till they both reached the clinic. Syaoran and Xie Xie entered in the clinic and headed to the front desk.

"Hi. I am here for an appointment with the doctor, for a pregnancy test at 1:30." said Xie Xie.

The woman at the counter looked at Xie Xie and smiled at her, she then said "Ah. Your just in time. Just go straight down the hall to your left, you won't miss the room."

"Thank you very much." replied Xie Xie as she started to walk down the halls. Syaoran just followed her from behind.

They entered the room and sat down on the chairs which was right in front of them and waited for the doctor in silence. Moments later the doctor came in from the door. 

"Good afternoon, I am terribly sorry that I'm late I had to do an errand." came a woman's voice walking up to her desk. The doctor had light brown hair and brown eyes, she was about 5'6".

"It's okay." replied Xie Xie. Syaoran stayed quiet the whole time. 

"Alright this is how it's going to work. Ms. Rae and I will go to the room right there and take the pregnancy test. Then after that test we'll come back into the room and that is when I'll have the results. Mr. Li, would you be comfortable being in the room alone?" asked the doctor. Syaoran just nodded his head.

"We'll then just wait for us in a couple of minutes and we'll be right back. Ms. Rae follow me please." said the doctor walking out of the door and Xie Xie trailing behind her.

*****Sakura*****

Sakura gave a yawn as she sat up straight on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and gave a stretch. Sakura went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat even though she didn't feel like eating. As she was getting things out of the cabinet she looked at the kitchen clock and her eyes went wide. It was 1:45 in the afternoon, but Sakura didn't care that much about it today. So Sakura sat down and had her lunch. After her lunch she just went back to the couch and watched some more TV.

*****At the Clinic****

The whole time Syaoran was there he sat on the chair not moving a muscle. The only thing he did was sit and stare not able to do anything, not even to think.

Minutes passed by and finally the doctor came in holding some papers, behind the doctor was Xie Xie. The doctor sat at her desk while Xie Xie sat next to Syaoran.

"Well I have the results here and the good news is that you both are having a child." smiled the doctor. Xie Xie gave a smile while Syaoran was looking at the doctor and said "Can we take a paternity test right now to see if that baby does belong to me?"

The doctor and Xie Xie was a little taken back by that so Xie Xie said "Syaoran what are you trying to make out of this? You know the baby is ours. It seems like... like you think I would have an affair with you."

The doctor was silent at first.

"I just want to be sure that's all." replied Syaoran.

"Well... Syaoran if that's what you want I guess you could go along with it." sighed Xie Xie.

"If you both agree to it then okay come with me please we must go through certain things before you take the test. Come with me." said the doctor finally after hearing what the other two people in the room talked about. As she led them out of her office. (So sorry but I won't talk about what happens in the room so you'll just have to wait.)

***********Sakura*******

Sakura was roaming down the streets with no idea on where she wants to go. Sakura passed by stores after stores looking at things on the window. She kept on walking till one store had caught Sakura's eyes. This one place that caught Sakura's eyes were the bridal shop. Sakura smiled at all the wedding clothes that she saw before her eyes. Hoping that one day she would be able to wear a wedding a dress when the time came. 

******Chen/*********

Chen was walking along the streets aimlessly not sure why he was even walking outside. As Chen was walking he suddenly stopped at a shop and was admiring the work it showed on the window. He looked at the woman besides him and gave a smile knowing fully who it was.

"You know if you were getting married the wedding dress would look very lovely on you..... Sakura." said Chen. 

Sakura's cheeks went light pink hearing that remark from a stranger, but then that voice that complimented her was too familiar she turned her head to her side only to see Chen smiling at her. She gave a glare and started to walk away but Chen held her wrist.

"Sakura wait!" yelled Chen, he turned her around so that her eyes would meet hers. "Can we talk?"

"Why do we need to talk. There's nothing to talk about" growled Sakura.

"Just hear me out. That's all I'm asking....please?"

Sakura looked into his pleading eyes and then said "Sure why not I'm not doing anything special today anyways." Chen gave her a smile and said "Let's talk in the park like old times." So the both of them went across the street and entered the park.

The first couple of minutes was pure silence until Sakura got annoyed "Chen you said you wanted to talk to me in the park. Here we are and you haven't said a word to me." 

Chen gave a breather and said "Ever since that night all I could think about how much I hurt you and myself.....I still am sorry for everything." 

Sakura gave a small smile but it disappeared really quickly. "Didn't I tell you that night that I forgave you. You don't have to apologize." 

Chen shook his head and said "I still have to apologize I lost you, the person I cared the most about, I lost your trust and your friendship... And Ever since I couldn't do much but think about how much I love you and how I betrayed what we had...."

"If you cared about me so much why did suddenly avoid me?"

"Most of the days it was all about work, then one day I met this girl and the next thing I knew I was seeing her behind your back. I knew it was wrong but-"

"You don't have to say anymore that was all in the past and-"

"Sakura I know what I did was wrong and I still am sorry for it, I still love and care for you but I know that you won't have the same feelings after I destroyed what we once had."

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to regain your trust and your love. I know it won't happen over night but all I'm asking is can we be friends? You the kind of friend you can talk to when your sad and stuff or just need someone to talk to."

"...Uh.. yeah.. We can be friends. I would like that Chen." smiled Sakura as both of them exited out of the park.

*********Syaoran*******

Syaoran came inside the house and slowly closed the door. He was hoping that Sakura was out of the house, so he made his way to the kitchen for a late snack. He sat on the table and began to eat his sandwich. As he was eating his sandwich he heard the door close and the person who came into the kitchen was Tomoyo.

"Don't you ever knock?" glared Syaoran.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you in such a bad mood?" asked Tomoyo.

"It's about Xie Xie. So I'm asking you again why are you here?"

"Oh. Well I just came in because I was worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Sakura."

"Why would you worry about her she's fine."

"How would you know that if haven't been with her all day today? hmm."

"Tomoyo don't do this to me now I'm not in the mood."

"Okay fine I won't. Since Sakura isn't here yet I'll leave. Oh and Syaoran Eriol and I hope the best for you and Sakura." was the last thing Tomoyo said before she left the house.

As Syaoran got out of the kitchen and to his room the door opened to reveal Sakura.

"Hi Syaoran." was all Sakura managed to say.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine, never better. Do you have the results?"

Syaoran nodded his head not able to say anything.

"What did the results say?"

"It's true that she had a baby... and to be extra sure we did a blood test to see if I was really the father of the child and-"

"And what?" whispered Sakura hoping that it wasn't Syaoran's child.

******Chen********

Chen was on the couch resting. The phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me how are you?"

"Never better, you?"

"Same here, the only thing I have to do is start the wedding and every thing is set."

"That's good to hear so tell me more about your day and I'll tell you about mines.."

*****Sakura and Syaoran********

Syaoran closed his eyes not bearing to see the look on Sakura's face, he took a deep breath and said "I am the father..."

Sakura gave a tiny smile and whispered "Well now that we know that the baby is yours, we can't be together."

"What are you talking about Sakura! I will not accept this child! Especially if the mother happened to be Xie Xie and not you!" yelled Syaoran.

"You have to.... If both your parents were still alive and you did not accept your own child what would they think.!" said Sakura

"Who cares what they think they're dead."

"How can you say that....... You have to be the father of your own child. Think about the new life that's coming into the world. Just think about the baby."

"Sakura why are you being so difficult!"

"I am not being difficult! I just want that baby to grow up with a mother and father."

"A baby can live without one parent!"

"When you were a child have you ever wondered how it felt like to have just a mother?"

"Sakura I only had a mother to live with! And I still turned out okay."

"But when you were living with your mother have you ever wondered what your life could have been if you had a dad. Or ever got mad at him because he wasn't there for you.... Syaoran what if the baby grew up and it got mad at you. That child can suffer with out a father. Can you live like that?"

"I can!"

"But I can't.." whispered Sakura.

"Sakura why do you say that even though it's not your child." asked Syaoran walking back and forth in the living room.

"I have a say in it because I am the reason why you are leaving the child. Syaoran if you leave the child we won't be together we'll just be friends...."

"What! I don't understand"

Sakura was now dripping tears down her eyes. Then she said "If you don't have the heart to be with your child and the mother. Then maybe I wouldn't have the heart to love you for it."

Syaoran's eyes went wide, the next thing he did was that he went up to Sakura and putted his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and said "Sakura, you can't possibly do that you love me, besides, let's just say we weren't together and there was that baby... I.. I would still leave-"

"LIAR! Syaoran you are lying to me." 

"Sakura I would never-"

"You just did Syaoran! You just did... Syaoran.. just... just stay with the baby.. it would be better that way... I have to go..." whispered Sakura as she went out of the house. Syaoran didn't bother to go after her he could've made things worse then they already are.

Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?" came a male's voice.

"Hi Chen it's Sakura, can I stay over for awhile?" asked Sakura.

*****

This is the end of the chapter. please review now it would make me so much better. I am also sorry for not updating as quickly and that this chapter was pretty boring.


	9. A time of misery

Thank you all so much for the reviews and I am still sorry for not updating in a long time. You people made me feel better.

Also as a request I was hoping that when the next chapter comes out I would have at least 300 reviews. If not then that's okay. 

To answer some of the questions from crystal: This is going to be an S+S fic but since I am planning on making a sequel S+S may not be together in this story but eventually will on the sequel. Who knows maybe they will, maybe not. I can't really answer the rest of your questions cause it would ruin the story. But the rest of your questions will be answered along the way.

Heads up! In this chapter I might give away a couple of things. Also forgive me if this chapter is a little bad cause I didn't have time to check it over.

Well there's nothing more to say so let's get on with the story. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9 A time of misery

"You will okay then can you pick me up right now in front of my house? I'll wait for you then, bye" said Sakura as she hung the phone up. (Just to let everyone know the time is around 7:15. oki)

******Chen****

Chen was already in his car driving towards Sakura's house. As he was halfway there he grabbed his cell phone and dialed someone's number only to be on with the answering machine.

"Hey, it's Chen just to let you know not to come in my house for awhile cause I have s_pecial_ _company coming over_. So I'll see you around bye." 

*****Syaoran*****

Syaoran just stared at the door where Sakura left the house. Tears started to stream down his eyes without him even noticing it. The only thing Syaoran did was go to his room and laid down on his bed crying.

*****Tomoyo*****

Tomoyo was about to go upstairs but stopped when heard a car pull over somewhere nearby. As nosy as Tomoyo is, she went by the window to see what's going on. Tomoyo's eyes went big as she saw Sakura going inside a car that is too familiar. As soon as she saw the car left Tomoyo got out of her house and went next door to Syaoran's and Sakura's house and banged on the door till Syaoran finally opened the doors with his red beady eyes staring at her. Tomoyo knew he was crying, for what reason she didn't know.

"What do you want!" screamed Syaoran. "I did not have a good day today so don't make it any worse Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was a little taken back so she calmed down a bit then said "Look I don't know what happened between you and Sakura, I would like to know since it got Sakura out of the house and into Chen's car and made you mad and crying."

"What do you mean Sakura went into Chen's house! And I wasn't crying!"

Tomoyo just shook whatever Syaoran had just said and retorted "That's the whole reason why I came. I saw Chen's car pull up in front of the house and I saw Sakura go inside it."

"That's impossible why would Sakura do such a thing after Chen cheated on her."

"That is what I would like to know. Tell me everything that happened today between you two maybe I can fix up some of the puzzle." replied Tomoyo, as Syaoran started telling Tomoyo about the baby being his and the whole argument he and Sakura had.

"So the baby is really yours?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran nodded. "Wow Sakura said all that to you? So what are you going to do leave the baby or not?"

"I don't really know what do you think?"

"When it comes to situations like this, we can't help you. Your the only one who can decide which choice would be the good one for everyone's sake. I wish I could help but I can't. But I'm sure you'll make the right one."

"Thanks a lot."

"But anyways, why would Sakura start hanging out with Chen? Don't say anything Syaoran I will find out for myself, in the meantime go and get some rest, I'll come tomorrow when I talk to Sakura. Bye Syaoran." replied Tomoyo as she went out the door. Syaoran just went back to his room.

*******Xie Xie*****

Xie Xie was staring at the phone getting all nervous. She jumped up a bit when she saw the message light blinking. So she checked the message after she heard the message she still looked at the phone debating on what to do. After awhile of thinking she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came serene voice on the other line.

"Mom I have big news to tell you." replied Xie Xie as she started to tell her mom on what's happening in her latest life.

*****Tomoyo****

Tomoyo came inside the room with a sad face on sitting next to Eriol. Eriol who was reading a book looked at her with a concerned look.

"Tomoyo dear what's wrong?" asked Eriol.

"It's about Sakura and Syaoran."

"What about them?"

"I'm afraid Sakura is slowly taking Chen back into her life."

"How would you know that?"

"Sakura went into his car a while ago after Syaoran and her had an argument about the baby."

"Tomoyo I know we should worry about them but just don't stress yourself out we don't want you to hurt the baby okay? Don't worry everything will be alright." assured Eriol. Tomoyo just nodded and went to bed.

******Sakura and Chen****

Sakura and Chen came into the house, Sakura sat on the couch while Chen went into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Hey Chen, thanks again for letting me stay here for the night." said Sakura. Chen came out of the kitchen and asked "Sakura I'm a little bit confused. Out of all the people to stay with you chose me. Why didn't you stay with your friend what's her name, Tomoyo?"

"I didn't want to bother her and her husband since I have been pouring myself to them that they hardly got any time to themselves." replied Sakura. Chen sat next to her and gave her a glass of water. Then he said "Can this be a way of earning your trust back?"

"In a way it is.."

"So how long do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know. Maybe just for tonight."

"Well since I hurt you a whole lot you can stay when you feel like you need to stay. Take this as an apology for what I did, besides it would be like a second house. Here's the extra key." replied Chen handing some house keys to Sakura. Sakura nodded and took the keys.

"Since your going to stay for a while you can sleep in the other room okay?"

"That' would be fine, Chen thanks again."

"It's the least I could do for a special girl in my life." was the last thing Chen said as he saw Sakura go into the halls.

When Sakura was out of sight Chen gave a smile and whispered "Everything is set.." then he went to his own room.

********Next morning at Syaoran/Sakura's house*****

Syaoran laid on bed unable to move. Today would be the start of misery. He looked up at the ceiling and said aloud "Can anything in my life be more horrible?" All of the sudden the door bell started to ring endlessly until Syaoran opened the door to be greeted by the one and only Xie Xie. "Xie Xie what are you doing here so early in the morning? I am not really in the mood for anything." growled Syaoran.

Xie Xie gave a slight smile and said "Well I have something to cheer you up. But before I say anything can we go inside?" So Syaoran led Xie Xie into the living room.

"As I was saying before, the excellent news is that my parents are coming to town!" squealed Xie Xie.

"What is so pleasant of having them in town?"

"My parents are coming to help with the wedding plans." explained Xie Xie sitting on the couch..

"The What!"

"Wedding plans, we have to get married before the baby comes out, it only seems right."

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was too mad and shocked to say anything.

Since Syaoran didn't say anything Xie Xie continued "Since your not saying anything I will do most of the planning then. So you don't have to worry about anything. Just to let you know there is no date yet but it will be sometime soon, so we should get my dress, the place, the guest, and time that should be pretty easy. Why don't I start with the ladies part of the wedding. Um.. Who should be the maid of honor? I think I know who, she is perfect for it. Sakura Kinomoto should be the maid of honor."

*******Chen and Sakura***** 

Sakura was in the bathroom fixing herself, when she got out of the bathroom she saw Chen watching TV.

"I see that hasn't change." said Sakura coming into the living room.

"Well I can't help it, it's a habit." chuckled Chen. "So where are you off to?"

"Well I have to do things at home so you know I have to go."

"So soon? Well I can't hold it against you so I'll see you later then. By the way I may not be around the house every now and then, just to let you know. Do you want me to take you home?" said Chen. Sakura nodded. So both went out of the house and into the car headed to Sakura's home.

******

"Hold Everything!" yelled Syaoran, Xie Xie closed her mouth but gave a slight smile at him. 

"Why are you smiling?" roared Syaoran. Xie Xie just shook her head and then said "You know you look cute when your mad?"

"Xie Xie this no time for games! So stop acting silly."

"What games? And I am not acting silly I am serious about this. It means a whole lot to me and you-"

"What makes you say this means a lot to me?"

"Syaoran, dear, please don't be so difficult at a time like this. It's a very big moment for everyone."

"What's a big moment for everyone?" came Sakura's voice entering the living room with no other than Chen.

"His Sakura, Hi Chen, Syaoran and I was just talking about a wedding. That's all." replied Xie Xie.

"A wedding that is great! Can I come to the wedding? Whose wedding is it?" asked Sakura.

"I can't tell you whose wedding it is yet because it's still needs to be planned out. All I can say is that you know this person and she will be happy if you attend. But I know for a fact that you are invited and it is a big deal that you come. I will get the invitation for you tomorrow if that's okay?"

"Sure it's okay, it would be so great to see a wedding especially at this time around."

Xie Xie looked at Chen's smiling face and then looked at Syaoran's glaring face at Chen then said "I will be going now I hope that we see each other again soon Sakura. Bye now." Then Xie Xie left the house. 

"Sakura what is he doing here!" yelled Syaoran who was pointing at Chen. Sakura looked at where Syaoran was pointing his finger and looked at Chen. 

"Oh, I asked Chen to drop me off that's all. Is it a problem for you?" asked Sakura crossing her arms in front of him. Chen just stayed silent.

"Yes there is a problem with him here in the house. Chen from now on you are not allowed in this house ever again."

"He can come and go if he chooses. HE has MY permission. Don't forget I live here too."

"Sakura don't you remember that he hurt you."

"Well Sakura and I already worked that out, you see she is also going to live with me." Chen said finally talking in the conversation. 

"What are you talking about. That is nonsense! Why would Sakura want to live with you?"

"Chen you don't have to answer that. You can just go now, your not part of this anyways. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Sakura as she gave him a kiss on a cheek. Chen just glared at Syaoran then slowly walked away to the front door. When Chen left the door Sakura started to burst.

"Syaoran I just came home from an awful fight we had last night and now we are fighting again! What is with you lately, ever since you found out that you had a baby you just can't seem to be happy. You know I think I should move out right now so we wouldn't have these kinds of things happening to us whenever we come across each other!"

"Sakura I am sorry that I made you mad. Please forgive, I also don't want you to move just stay here in this house please."

"I'll think about it but go on."

" Why did you stay at Chen's house when you have a home right here."

"I just wanted to.-"

Syaoran looked at Sakura's glaring eyes and said "What are you trying to do?"

"Excuse me."

"I know you heard me Sakura. You are up to something that is why you are staying at Chen's. Your planning on getting back at me isn't it? Or is it that your trying to get me out of you heart by using him as a rebound?"

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because I'm marrying Xie Xie!"

Sakura just stood there looking at him. Her knees were weak and she started to collapse. Syaoran saw this and ran towards Sakura and caught her. 

"Sakura... Sakura.. say something." said Syaoran as he timidly shook Sakura. But Sakura didn't move. She just laid there in his arms looking lifeless. So he just left her on the floor and went out of the room. 

******Tomoyo and Eriol****

Eriol was just coming home from work. As he headed to the front door, an ambulance passed by and stopped in front Sakura and Syaoran's house. He immediately rushed to the house were he saw Sakura being put into the stretchy bed and being carried of to the back of the ambulance. Eriol looked at Syaoran with questioning eyes and asked "What happened?"

Syaoran just said "Just follow the ambulance I'll get Tomoyo." And went out of the house and went next door.

Eriol went with the paramedics inside the ambulance and they headed to the hospital. 

Syaoran stood in front of the door banging it really loud. After a few more banging a sleepy Tomoyo opened the door only to be greeted by cold stare.

"Syaoran.. Why were you banging so loud. And what is with that look of yours." asked Tomoyo.

Syaoran just looked at here and said "Sakura's headed to the hospital and Eriol's with her. I'll drive." They both went into the car and headed towards the hospital. Tomoyo kept asking question after questions. But Syaoran stayed quiet the whole time. She got the hint and shutted up. They made their way into the hospital's front desk.

******Eriol and Sakura****

Sakura was already in a room laying down on the bed with her eyes closed. And Eriol sat on a chair next to the bed trying not to disturb Sakura with all the questions in his head. Just then the door came open revealing Chen.

"What are you doing here Chen!" asked Eriol.

"I came to see Sakura. There is no crime in that." replied Chen.

"But how did you know that she was here?"

"Let's see I work here part time and while I was walking to one of the patients room I saw Sakura going in the direction of the emergency room. So when I was done with my shift I would come and see her. So what happened to her!"

"It's none of your business" came a cold voice behind Chen. Chen turned around to see him come face to face with Syaoran and Tomoyo next to him as they entered the room. "It is my business because Sakura is a friend of mine. And I care about her."

"Whatever." was all Syaoran said as he stood next to Sakura and held her hand.

"Hey Syaoran what are you doing here..." trailed Xie Xie's voice as she came into the room.

"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" asked Syaoran.

"Well....I came here for a check up. When I was leaving I saw you running pass the front desk. So I decided to follow you." explained Xie Xie.

"This matter does not concern Xie Xie and Chen so why don't you both just go?" replied Eriol.

Xie Xie just giggled and said "As a matter of fact it does concern me. You see Sakura here is my maid of honor and I have to be sure that she is alright. And I am also here for Syaoran."

"Maid of honor?" stated Tomoyo, "Does that mean what I think it means?"  
"Yes it does. Syaoran and I are getting married." said Xie Xie aloud. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with questioning eyes and all Syaoran said is "Now is not the time I'll tell you later Tomoyo." 

"I already said my reason so I guess we both will be staying." said Chen speaking up when he saw Eriol looking at him. All of the sudden Sakura's eyes opened and Syaoran immediately parted with her hand and slowly moved away. Just then the doctor came in and looked at the woman who laid in the bed.

"Excuse me but may I speak to Miss Kinomoto alone?" replied the doctor.

"What ever you need to say can be said in front of the both us.? said Syaoran.

"But I think it would be best if Miss Kinomoto would hear what I have to say first. Then she can tell you all."

"Just wait outside I'll tell you the news later on." replied Sakura.

"Are you sure?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded her head and everyone left the room. When it was just Sakura and the doctor, Sakura spoke out "When can I leave this place?"

The doctor just smiled and said "You may leave tomorrow morning but you might want to stay a little while after I tell you the news." So the doctor began to explain the situation.

When the doctor finished explaining what needed to be said, Sakura said "Are you positive? I can't be.. be. What if it's a mistake?" 

"It's not a mistake the results are pretty acurate. Well I have to go, so I'll see you later, we don't want to keep your friends and family waiting."

"Um.. doctor please don't tell anyone about any of this even if they ask."

"Don't worry I won't. Well I have to go now." said the doctor as he headed out of the room.

*******Outside of the hospital room******

Everyone was sitting down waiting for the door to open so Sakura would tell them the news. Some of their facial expressions show happiness if the news was good, while some worry that the news would be awful. Just then the door opened to reveal the doctor. Once the doctor left everyone except Xie Xie rushed inside to get the news.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Tomoyo.

"The doctor said that...that the cause of my condition was stress and that it's best that I should try to stay away from it or the next time this happens to me something terrible will happen." explained Sakura as she looked at her hands as if it was interesting,

"Don't worry Sakura it won't happen again." said Syaoran, Sakura looked up at him and gave him a smile. Xie Xie just got tired of all this and said "Well look at the time. I must say we have been here for quite a while. I have to go now since I have to get ready for my parents, since they are coming into town. So I'll see everyone later and Syaoran I'll call you. Bye." As she gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"I guess I have to go to. I have been here way too long. Sakura I will see you later and everyone bye." replied Chen and left. Now it was only the four of them in silence. looking in different directions.

"Eriol, Syaoran is it okay if you both step outside the room for the moment I want to tlk to Tomoyo." whispered Sakura. Eriol and Syaoran just looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and left the room.

"So Sakura why do you want to talk to me. Alone." asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo what I am about to tell you is very important and when I tell you about this you promise you wont tell anyone about it. Not even Syaoran and Eriol."

***Outside the room****

"Syaoran why didn't you tell us you were going to marry Xie Xie. No wait better question how could you do this to Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"Listen carefully Eriol. I was not planning on marrying her. She decided for the both of us. She came to the house this morning and told me that we were getting married."

"Why didn't you tell her no."

"I tried saying no but she wouldn't listen. She just kept talking and talking about the stupid wedding. And she's going to get all of you involved in it."

"Why not tell Xie Xie and her parents that your seeing someone else? Then you can be with Sakura again."

"That can't happen. Sakura said that if I leave the baby I can't be with her. So no matter what I do I can't have Sakura."

******Xie Xie thoughts*******

**__**

Sakura said that she can't have any stress. Well since she is going to be my maid of honor I am going to make sure she has a very stressful time. Sakura your such a nice person but you can't have a happy life after what you did.

*****Inside the hospital room****

Tomoyo nodded her head and said "I won't tell anyone Sakura, so tell me what it is."

"Well it has something to do with what the doctor told me. I didn't tell you and the other people the rest of the situation."

"Goodness, Sakura what is it?"

"Tomoyo I'm pregnant again." 

*********

Well do you like it? Anyways I am sooo sorry for not updating earlier and that it's short. But this is the best I could do at the moment. Well anyways please review so that i could reach 300 in my reviews. And I'm still sorry for not updating sooner.


	10. Explanations

Hi thank you all soo much for the reviews. I am also very sorry for the long update. I am sorry if some of this is confusing forgive me. Just to let you know there will be random pop up scenes or flashbacks that might confuse you and I am sorry for that. But these flashbacks will hopefully get clear as we get further in the story. Try and be a lil bit of a detective and try 2 figure out how the flashbacks relate to the story. 

If anyone wants me to e-mail them whenever I update please put your e-mail address with you review.

LoL. I was actually amused with what people wrote in their reviews well I hope it cleas up a little in this chappie. I may not update in a while cause I've started school and well it's just to hard and I hardly have time on the compute. Sooo... hopefully i can update asap.

hmm..I think i'm starting to have second thoughts about my title after the last couple chapters. I dunno what do you think should I go back to the original title Play Around With Each other or the title it is now. Well I wanna hear what you have to say in your reviews please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs and never will.

I don't think i have anything else to say so let's get on with the story.

Chapter 10 Explanations

*******Flashbacks******

A man in a white coat came inside a room with a waiting couple sitting in chairs. The man sat down behind his desk and folded his hands. He showed a wide smile meaning it was something of a good news.

"Well the results are in and it looks like your going to have a baby." announced the doctor.

Both male and female smiled and hugged one another.. It was a start of something new.

******End of flashback****

"Again? What do you mean by again? You must be joking, that is the silliest thing I have ever heard." asked Tomoyo looking at her best friend bewildered. How could her best friend be pregnant again without her knowing? They were able to share things with each other no matter what. Tomoyo felt a little betrayed and hurt. 

"So tell me what happened and why didn't you bother to tell me about this hmm?" asked Tomoyo.

"Look Tomoyo I am really sorry for not telling you.. I meant to tell you honestly since it was the highlight of my life but.." explained Sakura.

"But..But what!?"

"It wasn't what I thought it would be. That's all.."

"It's not all Sakura.... It's a very, very big thing. Who was the father? What happened to the baby? Is the baby with him what?!? And Why only tell me about it now?!? Give me something Sakura?!"

"I only wanted to tell you this now was because it's not as complicated as before-"

"How so Sakura? How so please explain.."

***********Flashbacks**********

"I will always love you no matter what.." said a masculine voice.

"You promise?" asked the young woman.

"Promise and I'll seal it with a promise kiss." said the man as he bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

******End of Flashback****** 

"..." Sakura couldn't say a word. She didn't want to relive or recall her burning and haunting pass. Something that she promised herself would not happen in a long time.

"Sakura aren't you going to tell me? I could help.." asked Tomoyo. If the situation was explained would she still be able to help? 

But to Tomoyo's answer Sakura didn't reply. All she just said was "It's okay something like this should be left alone.. And besides I don't feel like explaining it to anyone at the moment."

****Eriol and Syaoran****

Syaoran and Eriol were both sitting down at a nearby cafe' drinking some drinks. Both were silent and deep in their thoughts.. Well at least one of them were.

Syaoran gave a slight laugh and went back into his thoughts. 

"Why did you laugh?" asked Eriol.

"I was just thinking how my life was before everything turned into a nightmare.."

"So how was your life before it turned into a nightmare?"

"I don't know.. It's been a nightmare since I was born. Maybe that's the reason why I laughed."

"C'mon there has to be a little of happiness in this so cold nightmare of yours."

"Yeah there was one.. But it didn't last long they were more like fragments of happiness.."

"So what was it then?"

The only thing that came out of Syaoran's mouth was "Sakura.."

******Flash back****

Months and months later.

"Thank you soo much for helping me.." said a man looking over his paper works. He was really glad he got them done a day early now all he could do is relax.

"It's no problem... I like helping people." said a feminine voice. As she stood up the chair and headed out the office door.

"Wait.. there has to be something I could do to thank you."

"There's no need a thank me its fine.. Now if you excuse me I need to be going."

"Please.. If you don't then I'll just keep on bugging you till you say yes. So what do you say to lunch tomorrow please?"

"Alright then.. I'll go with you." was the last thing she said she the door closed behind her.

******End of flashback**** 

*****Flashback******

"Where are you going?" asked a man who stood near the bathroom door.

"I'm just going to have lunch with a client that's all there's nothing you need to worry about." came the woman's voice.

"What do you both need to do after work hours?"

"I told you don't have to worry it's just lunch. I'll be home before you know it." said the woman as she came out the door and kissed the guy.

******End of flashback***

Chen looked at the picture of Sakura and him taken at one of their dates. He gave a slight laugh at how funny things have changed between them. At first it was his job, now he doesn't know what it is anymore. Are his feelings getting in the way of his mission or is it just his mind fooling him into thinking that, since he did spend a whole lot of time with Sakura. Which one was it? Chen gave a laugh at what he was thinking there was no such way it was leading to anything. Right?

******Flashback****

A young woman at the age of 17 stood leaning over a wooden table crying. "Why are you being like this? Don't you realize she loves you-"

"If she loves me then why is she doing this to me?" asked a tall young man at the age of 20, with black hair and shimmering silver eyes. He stood in the hallway were the two of them were having their fight.

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding.. Just because of something like that you can't leave. I can't take care of myself at this age. Just stay here please, or at least till next year. Please?" cried the girl looking at him.

"I know I promised them that I would take care of you but, I can't anymore. I can't."

"Why not! Just because of a lousy decision she made your going to make her, you, and everyone else who cares for you miserable! IS that what you want?"

******End of flashback***** 

******Syaoran*******

Syaoran looked at the empty house and sighed, things weren't going to be the same anymore right? His life would become depressed and a life without love. Sure when he gets married he would have a wife and a child who loves him. But it wouldn't be right, not having the woman of your dreams in your life. If his life was going to be like this from now on then he might as well get used to it. But something inside Syaoran told him that he doesn't need to have these kinds of feelings. But how is it possible?

Syaoran headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he got there he made himself a sandwich on the table. Still thinking about his future without Sakura. How would she end up living her life, and how could she have made this choice for him? He was living his own life no on can make his decisions, if he WANTED to be with Sakura then he could. If only Sakura would just agree with him and they would be forever happy. "ARGH. I HATE THIS!!!" frustrated he slammed his fist on the table and the table shook a little. He wasn't going to live a life without Sakura. He'll find a way to be with her. 

***Sakura and Tomoyo***

"Sakura I have a question who's baby is it?"

"Tomoyo promise me again that you wont tell anyone not even Eriol or Syaoran. Promise?" asked Sakura.

"I promise but why can't I tell them?"

"Because..... I don't want them to make a big deal out of it."

"Sakura, it's a big deal whether or not you tell them. Besides your not telling me the whole truth on why you don't want me to tell them."

"Eriol cannot know because when ever he has a secret and he swears he won't tell anyone he starts hinting things to people. Then people tend eventually know what's going on."

"What about Syaoran?" inquired Tomoyo as she lifted an eye brow.

"If he knew about this then I don't know what would happen. He might just go all crazy and think it's his baby-"

"But is it his?" interrupted Tomoyo.

"What are you talking about Tomoyo? Is his who?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo sighed while giving her head a little shake. "Sakura don't play dumb with me, is Syaoran the father of the baby you are carrying right now? Or is it Chen? Tell me Sakura."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Sakura was showing emotions of anxiety, but the only things that came out of her mouth were "The father of the baby isn't important at the moment, we-"

"What do you mean it's NOT IMPORTANT!!" Yelled Tomoyo, that Sakura and everyone else who was outside and near the room winced. Sakura gave Tomoyo a lifeless look and her voice became hard and cold as she said "Stop with the questions didn't the doctor say that I shouldn't have any stress or else serious injuries could happen to me and the baby. He did and right now your causing me stress. So drop the subject."

Tomoyo was taken back by Sakura's coldness just now. She had never imagined how something like a simple question made her turn foul. Truly was the question Tomoyo asked simple for someone who had a child before and a wonderful husband to be kept as a secret? And how she became alone again in this world, but you have to admit she did push the subject hard on Sakura. "Fine then. I'll drop the subject for now Sakura."

*****flashback******

"It's not a choice. It's something I have to do. To get away from all the problems." said a man with black hair and silver eyes.

"But what about me? What about the promise that you made?" asked the 17-year old girl.

"You will be fine. And you should know by now that not all promises are kept especially when I make the promise, to me they're just words... I...I'll send you letters everyday so that we keep in touch. I have to go. Bye." said the male as he kissed her right cheek and left the house they used to live in. The woman just stood there looking at the door with tears streaming down her face rapidly.

"Who ever did this will pay dearly." said the girl aloud.

******End of flashback*****

******The Next morning****

Sakura woke up when she heard noises in her room. When she opened her eyes she saw Tomoyo walking around getting Sakura's things ready to go. Sakura sat up from the bed and asked "Tomoyo what are you doing?"

Tomoyo stopped and said "You can finally get out of the hospital I'm just packing so we can get out of here as soon as we can."

"But you don't have to rush we have the whole day you know."

"Wait I thought you wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but now it almost seems like you want to stay here.. Is it because of Syaoran right am I right?" asked Tomoyo looking sadly at her dear friend. Sakura just sat there not saying anything.

"Sakura don't worry everything will turn out fine." Tomoyo smiled giving Sakura some reassurance. "Now come on let's go."

********Xie Xie****

Xie Xie was up at her balcony overlooking the view that was in front of her. Her plan was working, everything was going her way. She smiled knowing that in a few weeks or months their lives would be ruined forever. But a little something inside her told her not to do this but she ignored it. She had to do this, it was what everyone would want her to do....right?

******Sakura****

Sakura stood there at the front of the door not wanting to open the door to see Syaoran's face. After awhile of arguing in her head she finally opened the door and walked inside. Everything was quiet, as she wondered around the house. She checked the kitchen living and dining room, even the back yard but there was no sign of Syaoran. Sakura gave a little sigh of relief. Though the only place left to look was his room. Sakura's hand was on the handle, should she or should she not open the door? If he was in his room what would she say? What would he say? A lot of questions came into her mind as her hand kept turning and turning the knob. She slowly opened the door and poked her head into the room. He wasn't there either. Now the door was opened wide. She gave out a big sigh she was a tiny bit glad he wasn't here but a part of him was hoping he would be here. Where could he be? Sakura thought that he would be at home waiting for her once she got home but she was wrong. Sakura wandered a little inside Syaoran's room. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help it. Sakura smelled the room which of course had his intoxicating smell all around the room, which made her give out a sad smile. As she made her way to his dressing table she couldn't help but look and touch everything that was on the table. She saw a couple of pictures here and there, of his family and friends. She looked through each and every picture that was out and was able to put her hands on it. (i don't really feel like going into details sorry) 

After giving her self a little tour of his room Sakura didn't really notice all of the things he had in his room the last time she came inside. But that was only during the night when she had that nightmare of Xie Xie taking Syaoran away from her. Sakura laughed that little dream she had, since it's actually coming true all because she didn't want to fight for Syaoran's love...... _I didn't want to fight.. or is it cause I won't fight for Syaoran's love..... Which one am I leaning towards?_

Looking at the room one last time around she closed the door. With nothing to do and Tomoyo being who knows where she was alone in the house. For some strange reason her feet led her to the attic though she didn't know how she got about to being there.

Opening the door as she entered the room it seemed to be pitch black. Sakura tried to find something that could lit the room. When she found the light switch she saw all these boxes full of her and Syaoran's things. Making her way around the place looking for something that would catch her eyes. She didn't know what was inside these boxes since her grandmother just gave it to her without saying what was in it. As Sakura opened one small box she saw papers, letters, and a dairy on top of it all. Being curious she took the box in her hands and carried it to her room.

When Sakura got to her room the first things she picked up was the diary. It wasn't that old or new. But it was beautiful. The background was white and in the middle of it had a Nadeshiko flower. Sakura opened the inside and saw the name Nadeshiko Kinamoto. It belonged to her mothers. She then looked at the entry. It says:

__

Dear Diary,

Today was the most wonderful day ever. Everything was perfect. The sun was shining and it was my birthday. Well as I was walking down through town I accidentally bumped into this handsome gentleman. I would love to say what he looks like but I would never stop writing about him. He offered me to lunch and I accepted. We went to this nice cafe' and talked about the things we like and dislike. I have noticed that we had a lot in common. After lunch we decided to walk around together. Most of the time he would be smiling. Not once did I see him not smile. If only the could have lasted forever. As it was getting dark he offered to take me home. Without hesitation I accepted. When we got to my house we stood in front of the door and talked again for a little while. He asked me how was my day and I told him that It was a perfect day since it was my birthday and met him. When he heard that it was my birthday he gave me a soft kiss and said happy birthday to me, and started to walk away. It was the happiest day of my life. I'm not sure if I'll see him again but I really hope I do... cause I think he the man I will spend the rest of my life with...Fujitaka...

That was the end of her first entry. Sakura's emerald eyes slowly turned watery. She actually knew how her parents met, not in detailed or vivid words but at least she knew how they met. It was just that little twist of fate that happens to everyone when they least expect it. She was happy for her mother to find the man of her dreams on a special day. Sakura kept reading more and more into the diary. As she got through several of the entries it seemed that her mother had nothing but happiness in her life. To know that her mother was happy it made Sakura forget all about her troubles. It made Sakura happy to know that she was finally getting to know what her father was like. Since she only heard stories about her mother and father from her grandmother. After reading one or two more entries Sakura drifted herself to sleep.

***********

A woman around her 40's stepped out of her car and looked at the hotel building that stood in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked at it once more. _Is it a good idea to come back here after a long time?... Heheh I'm a fool for breaking my promise of not setting foot here in this town. Well I hope everything will be fine during my stay..._

Thought the lady as she entered the hotel.

********

A young lady sat in her office and looked down at all the paper works she still had to look over.

__

I hate my stupid guilt and stupid conciseness if I didn't have my neck on the line I would have been out of here years ago. Everything seems so strange and so different because of that one day, that made some of us live in hell right now. It was all because of -. 

There was a knock at the door and the lady said "Come in." The door opened widely and the thing that came inside the room was another young lady but with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"What are you so happy about asked the woman who was sitting on the chair while she looked up at the other woman who was standing up, not bothering to sit down at all.

"Aren't you happy?" asked the lady standing up.

"No and why should I? I'm still living in hell aren't I?"

"Tsk. Tsk. You should know that within this year that will all change.."

"How?! How will it change, someone who we both deeply care about is gone and to make it worse were doing these so called assignments for what! NOTHING! It's not like it's going to bring him back!" yelled the woman who was sitting down.

There was a little silence in the room.. Everything seemed so still inside the room as well as the people who were in it. Until the woman standing up spoke clenching her fist. " You think I don't know that?! You think I'm doing this to bring 'em back.? huh? Part of me think it was but no. This is payback. Were not living happy lives so why should everyone else? They brought this upon themselves, not us. Besides it was her fault that we ended up like this. She brought it upon herself."

The woman who was sitting down gave her head a little shake and said "To me it seems like your being selfish at the moment.."

"If I didn't know any better it seems like you're having second thoughts about all of this." on the other side of the room the other lady was laughing.

"Well guess what I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"Hahaha don't you forget who I am to you as well as everything I did for you. You do know what happens if I go to the police right now, you'll end up in jail for the rest of your life. I don't think you would want that now do you."

"Well right now it seems like a better choice than this. At least a few people will be happy. Isn't that what he taught us. Try to make as much people happy as you can for it will bring joy to you? I guess you don't remember that's why your doing this."

"No I haven't forgot that saying and it's something I live by-"

"How can you live by that if their not happy?"

"I'm making the people I care about happy."

"Well right now I'm not happy.."

"I don't have to take anymore of this for today. I will see you tomorrow at the meeting. I hope you be there." said the woman standing as she turned around and left the office.

The woman who was sitting down looked at the door for a few moments, then all of the sudden tears started to fall down. Oh, how she wished she could turn back time and change some of the things so that everyone will be happy. But then again doesn't that make her selfish? Does she want this bad side of her? Guilt came flooding all over her like a giant wave washing all the things she used to have in her. She didn't know what to do anymore? She didn't want to go to jail but then again as days go by things got worse and harder for her to live her life. What was she going to do?

**********

Sitting at his desk looking at all the work that was left for him in the fast few days he took off just were piled all over his desk. He just sat there looking at the papers in front of him not bothering to get started on one of them even though he had deadlines to meet. Syaoran would just pick up one of the folders or papers in his hand and put them back down on his desk. He couldn't focus on this, oh no he couldn't. The only thing Syaoran could focus on was Sakura. 

*******

"I have got to help but how?" asked Eriol aloud as he looked over the sleeping Tomoyo. _Tomoyo doesn't seem to be getting information and if she is she's not telling me anything and when I try to get something out of Syaoran he would always change the subject or not say anything at all. Which is highly like him._ Thought Eriol. He really wants his best friends to be happy but how is it possible. How? Eriol paced back and forth behind the couch and the sleeping Tomoyo. Even though it wasn't his business there was no way he was going to stand back and see everything go wrong. He looked around the house trying to get an idea until his eyes laid upon the outside window. Gazing at the night's presence. He gave a slyest smile and nodded. He found a plan and when his darling wakes up all the fun will begin, hoping that all will go well.

*******

The door gave a loud bang as Syaoran closed the door. He didn't get any work done when he came into work and nothing is being done with his life but be ruined. He was surely having a bad time and mood. He looked at the answering machine and saw that he there were five messages which all came from Xie Xie ranting on and on about the wedding plans and when at what time he should be at certain places for their appointments. Syaoran didn't bother to listen to anymore after the second one. And headed towards his room.

As Syaoran came into the hallways he stopped as he saw Sakura's door open which was odd. As he came closer to the door it came pretty clear to him why it was open. As he saw her sleeping in her bed with a book in her hand his mood slowly softened . He went inside her room and took the book out not even bothering to take a look at it and laid the book near the table, he also placed a blanket over her. Syaoran looked at Sakura and sat by her looking at her face. He gently touched her cheek and saw her gave a small little smile. He missed that little smile she used to give him. Syaoran slowly leaned towards her his head growing closer and closer. When their heads were about an inch apart the door bell rang. Syaoran stood up straight and cursed at who ever was at the door. As Syaoran headed out the door he gently closed the door behind him. 

Syaoran stomped his way to the door and opened it only to find that the person who was behind the door was none other than Xie Xie. _What the hell! What could she want now. Especially at this time. _Thought Syaoran as he forced himself to keep his voice down when he said "Xie Xie what are you doing here? I'm a little bit under the weather."

"Heh. What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' A left a message on your answering machine telling you that I'll be here at 8 sharp. Didn't you get the message?"

"Huh. Oh, well not really something must be wrong with the machine," lied Syaoran, "But anyways what was the reason you came here at 8 sharp?"

"I told you silly. Remember that all weddings have receptions right well I know this great place and when I told them about it they said that if we eat here tonight and fill out everything we will need for the reception we get half of on our dinner tonight. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Yeah. It, it sounds great but the wedding won't be till later months, it won't even be this year!"

"That's what you think. But we need to get married before this baby comes out and before it makes me look fat. So-we'll have the wedding in two or three months. Maybe earlier."

"But why plan now?"

"The reception place needs at least a month ahead before the date so they can do all their things that needs to be done. It's required for the guess. So shall we get going we don't want to be late.. C'mon grab your coat."

All during that night nothing but talking went on about the wedding even though they weren't truly engaged or even had a set date the both of them could agree on. 

Syaoran looked at Xie Xie as she kept on ranting over and over. Sure Xie Xie was beautiful, smart and he used to have feelings for her, but that feeling he had for her all changed completely.

*******

Tomoyo awoke by the gentle shakes of Eriol who seemed to be elated. She was confused on why he was so happy when their friends are having a little bit of trouble in their life right now. "Eriol dear, why are you happy right now. At night. Are you feeling alright?"

"Tomoyo I'm fine and happy when I tell you what's on my mind you'll be happy as well." replied Eriol.

"Well then what's on your mind?" Tomoyo had this feel of enthusiasm in her since she felt that Eriol had good news to tell her or something. Five minutes later Eriol told Tomoyo everything, and Tomoyo was smiling.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Tomoyo as her mighty smile slowly turned into a frown.

"It has to work. They just need that extra push and where going to give it to them. It will also be a great Christmas present since it's not that far away." replied Eriol.

"Okay but when and where is this going to happen?"

"Where going to take a weekend at the mountains. So you take care of Sakura and I'll take care of Syaoran. Just make sure they don't bring anyone else but themselves. They also can't know that the other one is coming."

"Alright."

*******

The next morning, Sakura awoke by a ray of sunlight hitting her face. As she arose from her bed she gave a puzzled look; she didn't remember having a blanket on her while she was reading. Sakura's eyes shot up when she realized it wasn't in her hands. She searched all the places on her bed as she stood up. 

"I don't remember putting it here.." said Sakura as she picked it up from her mini drawer that was next to her bed and putted it back . Coming out of her room as if it was on cue there was a loud knock on the door. Sakura came up to the door and opened it, only to find her face to face with none other than Xie Xie. 

"Xie Xie what a surprise to see you. What are you doing here at this time? Wait let me call Syaoran if his even here..." said Sakura in a low and grouchy voice.

"There's no need for that Sakura. I came here to talk to you." replied Xie Xie.

"Me? Why me?"

"Heheheh. remember your my maid of honor and well, right now you need to help me. So come on and get dress." said Xie Xie as she took hold of Sakura's right arm and headed to Sakura's room. 

"I want you to get dress cause I have a lot of things for you to get done with today." said Xie Xie with a smile. 

"Can't this wait till later?" asked Sakura as she came out of her room.

"Nope it can't. It has to be now if not then everything will be ruined." whined Xie Xie. "So for the first half of the day your coming with me. Then the other half you will have to do everything that's on the list. Alright?"

"Wait, there is also a best man to do this why can't you give him some of the work." asked Sakura looking over the list.

"I would do that if Syaoran and I could agree on the best man. We've wasted too much time here come on let's go." replied Xie Xie dragging Sakura out of the house and into the car.

*******Flashback****

"W-Why, did he leave me? What did I do wrong?" cried the woman as she sat on her couch. She screamed in pain as her stomach started to hurt. She began to get up with tears still streaming in her eyes but couldn't get up instead she laid down. Weak and sore from the pain, holding herself tightly she cried hoping someone would come. She gave one more scream, all she could say was "Someone.. help me.. and.. the baby.." before the darkness covered her eyes.

*******

How was it? as you can see i tried a different style of writing but anyways i hope you enjoyed it and forgive me for not updating earlier. Just to let you know more so called "Flashbacks" will continue on in the future chapters. That will be out of order like this last one. Just to let ya know. :)


	11. Past and present part 1

I am seriously sorry for not updating in the longest time. And I have my excuse. :0. Well i had this idea but it got lost in my computer and i didn't noticed it till now. If only my computer didn't break. SO THIS STORY MIGHT TAKE ANOTHER TURN SINCE I CAN'T REMEMBER IT!!!!!!!!!!! BUT NOT IN THIS CHAPTER. 

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY TO KIKAKAI WILL YOU FORGIVE. I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO E-MAIL YOU BUT I JUST COULDN'T CAUSE I WAS BUSY AND STUFF.. I'M SORRY. I HOPE THIS MAKES IT UP TO YOU CHAPTER 11.

I just really realized that this story is taking a little longer than expected. I mean I don't think I am going anywhere at the moment. Well In a way I am kind of rushing into this a bit. Also I might be changing this title back to its original title: Playing Around With Each other. Well hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 11: The past and the present part 1

(PAST)In the hospital...

The woman laid in the white filled room in the white filled bed, looking lifeless. four walls surrounded her. Needles being poked in her skin from arm to arm. From the time she had been in the hospital she hasn't had any visitors.

A person in a white coat entered the room, as the person began to come closer to the bed the woman began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened adapting to the semi-dim light. "You're finally awake..." said the person in the white coat. The patient looked at the doctor with confused and sad eyes. She asked, "Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you? Who am I?"

The doctor looked at her and said "Hold on now... I can only answer you questions one at a time." The doctor looked at her and said "Are you sure you don't know who you are?"

The patient gave a slight nod. "How is that possible, you head didn't bang on anything there was no physical damage on you...."said the doctor. The doctor looked at her. **_If not physical, then it must be emotional damage that could have caused this._** Thought the doctor. 

"Well I'll start with some of the easy questions, you are in the hospital and of course I am a doctor.-" said the doctor.

"Wait! why am I here!?" interrupted the patient looking at the doctor, forgetting to notice that the doctor didn't tell her, her name. The doctor looked way too young to be a doctor. But she shrugged it off. That didn't really matter.

The doctor looked at her and said " I am not quite sure if the girl that brought you in is a friend of yours or not. All she told us was that you grew unconscious as she saw you on the stairs inside-"

"How is that possible.. I don't think I was ever near any stairs.." said the patient. 

"Well the person who brought you in said so." said the doctor.

"Who was this person? What did girl look like?" asked the patient.

"This girl had long black hair, and very, very dark black eyes. She seemed to know since she found you inside your house." said the doctor.

"Oh.." was all she could say. After a bit of silence she said "So.. um.. did I have any visitors while I was here? When am I getting out of here? How long have I been in here unconscious?"

The doctor gave a slight laugh and said "hold on I can's answer that many questions at once. Well first of all you have been here about a week, week and a half. And no during your time here, you haven't had any visitors....Well none that I have any knowledge of."

The doctor gave one last look over at the machines and made marks on her clipboard. He started to make her way to the door until the patient stopped her.

"STOP!!!!" The doctor turned around and looked at the patient holding her stomach. The patient looked at the doctor and said "Where's my baby!?!?!?"

*******************

Hoji sat patiently waiting for his flight to be announced. Looking at all the people coming and going his way. Some where children, single people, couples, some saying good bye to their loved ones. One of the people he was looking at caught his eye. There was a couple and the girl was going on a trip. Who knows how long their going to be apart but all he knew was that they really loved each other and nothing would ever break them apart. Hoji sighed **_If I really love my girlfriend after all we've been through should I really leave her over a silly thing. It was just a meeting she had to attend to.... but still they kissed. That kissed could have meant something. That meaning could mean that she doesn't really love me as much as she says she does. Can a kiss mean nothing to a person???_**

"Flight 214. I repeat flight 214 is ready to board passengers. Will all first class passengers board the plane. I repeat flight 214 is ready to board. Will all first class passengers board the plane." announced the intercom.

Hoji stood up and gathered his belongings and headed to the line that was now forming. Slowly getting into his seat. He was leaving his home, his life, his family, and most of all he was leaving his most precious loved one. _Am I doing the right thing? She kissed the guy, so she would be able to get over me. _Thought Hoji. As the plane started to take off into air. Hoji looked at his window as Tomoeda started to get smaller and smaller.

__

I hope my family receives my letters and understand why I left. I sure am going to miss her... Was the last thing Hoji thought as he turned away from the window.

**********************

A girl at the age of eighteen with long black hair and red streaks walked into to her home and dropped her keys onto the table. As she walked up the stairs, two envelopes caught her deep black eyes. One of them had her name on it the other one had her sisterly-like friend. She looked puzzled.. _What is this all about???_ She thought. _It looks like Hoji's handwriting but why would he write to me? Did he just go crazy or something. _She took the envelope with her name on it and left the other one all one in it's place. She slumped down on her couch, starring at it still unopened. After minutes of debating whether she should open it o not. She chose to open it, wondering if it was good or bad news. 

She scanned the letter and was confused, what did it all mean, it didn't make any sense. Reading the letter again making sure she read what he was saying and if it was correct. The letter said this:

__

To my beloved sister,

You might be wondering why I am writing to you? Well what ever is coming from this letter I hope that you will forgive me and everyone else in time. . . This past couple months hasn't been how you say heaven like I've told you about when I was with her. I haven't been all too happy lately and this sadness of mine shouldn't affect anyone else. Now I wonder as I write this letter if I am doing the right thing. . .

She stopped right there. **_The first pat of the letter didn't really make sense at all. What does this have to do with them, us, and me?? _**thought Hoji's sister. So she kept reading on.

_The reason why I am writing to you is because I could not take what is now happening to my future and I will not let it ruin anyone else's life. I should keep the damages to a minimum, though you may not agree with me. So whatever you do don't take the anger that you might have on anyone, you got that? Like I said before, things haven't gone to well for me and I couldn't take what was happening so I left Tomoeda to start a new life and forget about that terrible things that happened here. When you get this letter I am probably already on plane going somewhere that I too don't know. That way when you find out about all this you wouldn't run up to me and change my mind like you normally do. I know you must be really mad right now but I am really sorry for doing this to you. You know I only care about your best interest and I think this it. And if in a couple or more years things have been going well for me I might just maybe, come back when things don't seem to be hurtful as they do right now. I'll write to you every now and then just so you know I'm doing fine. So remember what I keep telling you about life: **Remember to keep on being bright and bring joy to others for it will bring joy to you, No matter what happens in life whether it's good or bad.**_

You brought joy to people during good times and your happy about it. Now here is the bad times don't let this drive you to unhappiness. Keep on smiling and don't ever, EVER forget that the best thing in life is to look forward to the future, and making people smile along the way.

Love Always Your Brother,

Hoji.

Hoji's sister looked at the letter one last time and a tears started to stream down one by one. It was true, it was no mistake he was really gone. Her brother the one that she looked up to, depended on whenever she had her problems. Now that she's gone she has no one to turn to. His girlfriend or so called "_fiance"_ must have been the source of all the bad things happening. It was her that made him leave right? But that was not possible she was really nice and perfect or so she seemed. But is can't be, something else had to be the source of all this. She just had to find out why. She wiped her tears and stood up fixing herself. She went back, and up the stairs she didn't really feel like being herself today.

She slumped down on her bed, grabbing her pillows today was really not her day. 

***********Hospital (couple of days later)******** 

Today was the day she was getting out of the hospital, the day she has been waiting for ever since she woke up. During those days no one came to visit her as she was hoping. Hoping for all these questions that she had inside her to be answered. She asked the doctors but they barely gave anything to even consider being an answer. The only thing she knew about her was here address and where she worked though she forgot what she does in that area. 

She took the things that she needed or could take from the hospital and headed towards the exit of the hospital. She called a cab and waited by a nearby bench. 

"Excuse me miss, may I sit here?" said a voice.

Sakura looked up at the gentleman and smiled while nodding her head. The man took a seat next to her and started a conversation.

"So your visiting someone at the hospital?" asked the man.

"Actually no, I just came out of it." replied the woman.

"Oh. What where you in there for?" asked the man.

"I rather not say it's actually kind of a blur on how I even got there." smiled the woman. Silence filled the place for a second or two until the man said "I know this might seem a little awkward and everything but you seem like a really nice person and I was well....wondering...if.."

"If what, go on you can say it." said the woman.

"Well I was wondering.... if you would like...would like to have dinner with me sometime.. just to get to know each other nothing else!" said the man.

She thought about it for a moment, by that time her cab came by and she got up and headed towards the cab. The man just stood there looking at her waiting if she would give him an answer or not. The woman stopped and turned around with a smile on her face and said "Yes, that would seem very nice."

The man smiled and said "Well how about tomorrow night? We can meet back here at 7?"

The lady go into the cab and yelled "Okay I'll meet you here tomorrow!" And the cab drove off leaving a very happy man.

********The woman in the cab********

The woman got out of the cab and looked at the house that she was living in. The only thing that she could think of was "wow." **_Do I really live here? For someone as single as me I really don't need a place this big. _**Thought the lady.

She entered through the house and started her exploration. The house seemed to be humble but in a different way like a family kind of feeling. A family that would seem to have children. But she didn't think she would have any of that since she didn't even have a husband. She searched every single room that had a door in it. When she came upon her room she was hoping to find something that will give a clue to questions she had. But everything that was in her room didn't give her anything that helped her. She laid on her bed, for someone who was just out of the hospital for only two hours she was really tired. Her eyes just looked at the ceiling until the darkness slowly covered her eyes.

********Back to the present/with Tomoyo and Eriol*****

Tomoyo looked out the window from her house, just waiting to see Sakura's car pull into the driveway. As the car did so Tomoyo got out of her house and went over towards Sakura. "Hey Sakura, how you doing?" smiled Tomoyo.

"Not too well, so very stressed about all of this. I really need a break." replied Sakura not noticing this tiny bit of smile forming on Tomoyo's face.

"Well now that you mention taking a break from all of this how would you like to come with me to the mountains for several days it will be just us girls?" asked Tomoyo putting her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure just us girls? What about Eriol? And the wedding that still needs to be plan? Or the fact that-" ranted Sakura. But Tomoyo interrupted her "Sakura the whole point to this is to take a break from the world and to relax everyone needs it, and that's what I told Eriol and he said he was fine with it. Xie Xie can understand AND give you a break just several days it's not like the wedding is tomorrow. And yes it's just us girls. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Toned Tomoyo again putting her hands behind her little back.

********Syaoran*******

This was surely not his best days, he was way behind work and Syaoran was surely not in the mood for any of it. Clenching his fist, there was this knock at his door. _Who the hell in their right mind would dare disturb me at this freaking moment. _Thought Syaoran. A knock was sounded again but Syaoran just ignored it as if a fly was just passing by. The knock came in once more then in that instant Xie Xie came into the view looking at Syaoran, who as well looked at the door. 

"Why didn't you say something when I was knocking?" asked Xie Xie.

"I'm just busy with a lot of work that's all." replied Syaoran.

"Don't do work it isn't all that important, besides I hate seeing you so angry and tense." pouted Xie Xie. As she walked over to Syaoran and started to massage his shoulders.

"Xie Xie....this isn't really the best time. I really have a whole lot of work to do. Please not now.." growled Syaoran.

"WHY! If not now then when Syaoran. You have been cooped up here all day. And a couple of days before that. This never used to happen before. What is wrong you know you can talk to me. I'll do anything to help you that is what a future wife would do." said Xie Xie.

__

Yeah right. What happened along the way was that I fell in love with someone else. If you really wanted to help you could call of this wedding off and leave me the hell alone. Oh how much he wanted to say that but instead "No I can handle this. Just leave me alone for awhile till I get things back on track with all the work I still have left to do. Alright?" replied Syaoran.

"Yeah...Sure... I understand.. Well just call me when your done okay? I know a call wouldn't be too much for you. Bye." Said Xie Xie as she gave Syaoran a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. 

*****(past)The woman in the house (the next day)****

The woman checked herself in the mirror. She wore a blue dress, while her hair was up in a French sized bun. She was soo excited with her date tonight. She was satisfied that she actually had a dress that was formal but yet out going. So wherever her date was taking her she would fit in perfectly.

While waiting for the cab on the front of her porch, her eyes looked clearly at the stars shining and the crescent moon gleaming.

******Hoji's sister****

"What's wrong?" asked the boyfriend of Hoji's little sister, over the phone. He was one of the perfect boyfriends you would ever want in your life. He and Hoji's sister were having a long distance relationship. They both met each other at the airport he was waiting for his flight back home and Hoji's sister was getting a vacation. For some coincidence they sat together on flight and hit it of pretty well. She spent her whole vacation with him.

"There's a lot of things that is going wrong." replied Hoji's sister. "Nothing and none is ever happy anymore."

"Well there might be something that would cheer you up.." said the boyfriend.

"Really what? Because I need some serious cheering up over here on the other end." 

"Well.." started her boyfriend "There is a good chance that I might live there with you."

Hoji's sister screamed. "Are you serious?!?!!? Your actually gonna live here. In the same city........ With me?"

"Hold on now... I said I _might_. I have to get things cleared here and I have to find a place there."

"You don't have to find a place you could live with me. I wouldn't mind." replied Hoji's sister.

"I can't do that." said her boyufriend.

"And why not?" said the girl as her voice started to rise.

"Because I can't share a place that's only fit for two people living in it. If it was just you living there then yes, I would accept the offer but you have a room mate already and I don't think there will be room for me there. Besides I don't think your roommate will be comfortable." explained the boyfriend.

"But I don't want you to live with people you don't know. There are so much reason why I don't want you to live with strangers." pouted the girl.

"What reasons could that be?" asked the boyfriend.

"Well let's say you found a place and the person that your sharing it with is a woman. I don't like that kind of thing. She might steal you away from me and-"

"Do you love me?" asked the boyfriend.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Hoji's sister.

"No. Just answer the question."

"Yes I do love you. I love you more than anything." answered the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Do you trust me." asked the boyfriend.

"I trust you with all my heart and soul." replied the girlfriend.

"So then there is nothing to worry about. I no we, we will be fine so don't worry about it. Alright?" said the boyfriend.

"Oh Alright, but call a little later please?" said the girlfriend.

"I promise, I have to go now bye."

********(present)Syaoran******

Syaoran went back to work the moment Xie Xie left. But a couple minutes later a knock came to the door. _Why the hell does everyone want from me today!! Shit. _

"DON'T BOTHER ME I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Syaoran. Everyone in the building jumped when they heard his voice. But the person still knocked on the door. Syaoran tried to ignore it but the knocking wouldn't stop. 

Syaoran got out of his chair raging towards the door. When he opened the door his face turned red seeing none other than Eriol.

"What the hell do you want Eriol, can't you see that right now isn't the best time" growled Syaoran.

"I sort of figured that out, that's why I came here in the first place." replied Eriol.

"I don't have time for you or anyone right now" said Syaoran as he made his way back to his desk.

"Well that's too bad because you are going to make time. I am going to take you on vacation." smiled Eriol.

"No vacations, I'll pass that up I don't want to go anywhere with you and Tomoyo. Being the third wheel isn't a vacation." explained Syaoran.

"Syaoran, this isn't that kind of vacation. It's just going to be us guys forgetting about our troubles."

"Yeah right what kind of trouble do you have. You have a wife and a kid that's coming soon." responded Syaoran. Eriol laughed which made Syaoran glare at him. "What's so funny with what I just said?"

"It ain't easy being with Tomoyo when she's pregnant. The woman has mood swings for crying out loud. This to me is to get some peace and quiet and not having to worry about Tomoyo being mad at me for no reason." replied Eriol.

"So what's in it for me?" asked Syaoran.

"Easy you get a chance to breath after everything that has been happening lately. Besides by the way that your looking right now I could say you really need one."

"What about the work that I have to finish all this work." replied Syaoran.

"You actually behind work. I doubt that. Your just trying make up excuses to stay inside your office. So get packing right now cause were leaving the day after tomorrow." said Eriol as he shoved Syaoran out of his office.

*******(past)The woman who got out of the hospital******

She stood there at the bench waiting...waiting for the man she hopes will be her one true love. As she sat looking at the stars she heard a voice. "My you are looking lovely today." said the man that she had met earlier. She smiled and said "You don't look to bad yourself... So where are we going in this lovely evening?"

"Well I was just hoping that your hungry seeing as this date will only be for dinner." said the man. "Shall we go?" He asked holding out his hand. The woman took his hand and they began to walk around the streets.

********(present)Tomoyo and Sakura (next morning)*****

"We'll here we are! It looks so pretty, I'm glad Eriol planned this." said Tomoyo as she got out of the car.

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura. "Eriol planned this? What do you mean by that Tomoyo?"

"Well.. you.. see.. when I told Eriol that I needed a break from every thing that was going on, he suggested that I come up here. He told me that this is the best place to forget about all the troubles." replied Tomoyo. Sakura just nodded as she headed to the cabin.

"Since we are here Sakura, promise me one thing, just one thing." said Tomoyo.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Sakura.

"When we are up here promise me that you will forget everything that is happening right now. You'll forget about the troubles no matter what, You must also make sure to enjoy this vacation and whatever happens here you will not look at the past, this will be like your starting a new life. Promise me this Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I just can't forget about what's going on-"

"Sakura! please for me?" begged Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed and said "fine I'll do it."

Tomoyo smiled and said "Now repeat what you just promised me, that will let me know that you will keep your promise."

"Fine. For the whole time we're here I will forget about everything, and start fresh and new." replied Sakura. 

*********Past) After the date ****

"Thank you for a wonderful time." said the woman.

"no thank you. for giving me a chance." replied the man, walking her up to her house.

"You know during the whole time of this date, I've never caught your name." replied the woman.

"My name is Chen."

************TIME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! OK now i will give you a lilo time to stop here.. NOW is any of this coming clear to some of you?!?!?! yes, no. WELL If you do figure it out then everything is out in the open on the past chapters.. there's not a lot of secrets in the dark or is there??!?!!?!? And if you still didn't figure it out I will say something at the end that could help you..... OKAY YOU CAN NOW READ THE STORY***********

******Eriol and Syaoran********

"Syaoran when we get there, try to be happy alright?" asked Eriol as he stopped at a red light.

"And why should I?" asked Syaoran.

"Because the place that we are going to is very relaxing and peaceful I just don't want you to ruin it, especially for me." explained Eriol as the lights turned green.

"Then you shouldn't have brought me here." grumped Syaoran.

"No I had to, it's my job as you friend to save you from all the tortures that you can't handle." replied Eriol. Syaoran just laughed, "I can handle anything. I don't need anyone's help."

"See now only people who say and do things that you do, is a cry for help." said Eriol. "Well now that we are on the subject of you, please try not to make anyone cry. Since just seeing that look on you face makes babies cry I don't know what I would do. So try to be happy and -"

"Alright you can stop from there. I know what your getting at." grumbled Syaoran.

"So when we get to the place do what I do it makes the vacation so much more enjoyable."

"Well what is it?" asked Syaoran.

"When we get there.. forget about every single problem right now and leave everything in the city, when we get there pretend that no worries at all. Now that i think about it sounds like starting a new life. You know that you are going to start brand new when we get to the place. Understand" explained Eriol.

"Are you serious?" asked Syaoran.

"Syaoran I'm dead serious."

"If it means that much to you Eriol whatever." responded Syaoran. For the rest of the way they drove in silence.

"Well here we are.." said Eriol. "We'll be staying at this cabin here. So what do you think?"

"I.. Hate...You. You brought me out to the cold. You know damn well that I hate the cold!!!" Yelled Syaoran.

"Well too bad we're here now and stop complaining it will only be for a little while. Besides you promised me your gonna start brand new." replied Eriol.

"I know what I promised even if I'm starting new, I could still hate the damn cold." growled Syaoran.

"Just shut up and let's go inside the cabin." replied Eriol as they headed to the cabin.

Sakura came out of the cabin and looked outside, but no one was there.. "Hmm.. that's weird." said Sakura.

"What's weird Sakura?" asked Tomoyo as she too went outside.

"I just thought I heard Syaoran yelling just a minute ago." replied Sakura.

***************

So how did you like? I know it's a little short and I am very sorry. I just didn't have enough time since I was busy and I knew I had to update.

BUT ANYWAYS IF YOU ARE STILL CONFUSED AND WILL LIKE TO KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED. IN YOUR REVIEW I NEED YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS SO I COULD TELL YOU WHAT I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW. BUT I DOUBT WHATEVER I SAY WILL HELP, BUT YOU CAN GIVE IT A TRY. Since I like to give more mystery in what I'm writing...so maybe yes maybe no on how well you get your answers...ALSO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL EXPLAIN VERY LITTLE ABOUT IT IN THE BEGINNING not too mcuh though only what i feel should be explained IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU E-MAIL ADDRESS. SO JUST KEEP REVIEWING. AND I WILL KEEP WRITING.


End file.
